


Lighthouse

by autumntulip



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Explicit Sexual Content, Figuring Things Out, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, POV Alternating, POV Jeon Wonwoo, POV Wen Jun Hui, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, Top Jeon Wonwoo, jun is a cook, light mention of previous relationships, omg there is a storm!!, pining jeon wonwoo, side gyuhao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntulip/pseuds/autumntulip
Summary: He had gotten so used to think he was still recovering, looking for the pieces his heart was missing that the moment it become whole again he hadn’t noticed.And it was whole again, beating fast and sending dumbness to his brain when Jeon Wonwoo was around.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 44
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to write this fic for almost one year now. It all started with snow and, for some reason, Nu’est Sleep Talking, but it has gone through cork boards, Brazilian ballads, and a lot of resting in my WIP folder.  
> But its time has come.  
> Thank you P, as always, for listening to my rambles about this for all these months and for all the support.

Jun turned on the sidewalk, his heavy coat still opened, an intense and determined look on his face.

“Look, we’re doing this! He still loves you, and reciprocated love is not something you want to lose, believe me, I know. So we’re going there, you’ll find him and fix this mess, even if I have to unfreeze my pandas individually later!”, he pointed at the multitude of pandas on his green pajamas bottoms.

They were on a snow-white sidewalk, in their way towards the bus stop. Jun was freezing, but he hadn't had much choice: no longer than five minutes ago, when he was already in his way for the coziness of his bed to play games until sleep found him, Minghao had casually mentioned he was not going to his date anymore. Again. He and Mingyu, his boyfriend/ex-boyfriend/it's complicated were in and out for weeks now, bickering for nonsense in spite of loving each other crazy. But this bullshit was not going forward. Not on Jun’s watch. So he had done the only logical thing—put on his sneakers and a heavy red coat over his pajamas and dragged Hao out of the apartment.

The fact Minghao hadn't exactly complained about it was the proof Jun needed to know he was doing the right thing.

Now they were walking over melting snow. Minghao had tried to convince him to go back, arguing Jun would freeze “wearing only his little pandas,” but Jun’s harsh, determined reply had the intended effect—after hearing it, Minghao followed him in silence. 

Jun knew his friend was just afraid. He had never seen Hao liking someone like he did Mingyu. And that seemed to be his problem, since apparently he didn't know how to show his ultimately needy boyfriend how much his feelings were reciprocated. So Minghao played hard to get—after eight months dating. His play was distant enough from any kind of vulnerability—therefore comfortable. 

And fuck if Jun hadn't told him all that, that he had to make an effort if he wanted this relationship to work. He had ignored all four of Mingyu’s tries to meet and work things out.

Mingyu was persistent. And really in love. But Jun would have to give them a push. 

They sat on the bus side by side.

“He said Soonyoung and Jihoon will be there too.” Minghao told him quietly.

“Good, I won't be hanging alone then.”

“You can hang with me—”

“Hao, don't make me start ag—”

“OK, ok! I'm sorry.” He turned his eyes from his lap to face Jun. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Jun smiled. That’s was good. Acceptance was a good first step to fix this mess. 

They arrived at bar only five minutes late. 

Minghao inhaled deeply, faced Jun, nodded, and left towards the pool table where Mingyu was playing with his friends, saying not another word. 

Whatever worked for him, really.

Jun watched the moment Mingyu realized Minghao was approaching him, the bright in his eyes when he put down the pool cue, making Soonyoung and Jihoon also notice Minghao. The pair left them without being asked, while Minghao greeted Mingyu sheepishly, punching his arm. Mingyu just grabbed him on a tight hug. Jun was sure they were going to be fine. 

“I can believe you left the house. At night.” Soonyoung and Jihoon had approached him without his notice. 

“To go to a _bar_ , of all places.” Jihoon snickered.

“Hey, I go to bars and stuff.”

“Oh, please, Minghao told us you avoid going out and meeting people since ‘ _the breakup_.’” Jun grimaced. He hated the word, _breakup_. But Soonyoung ignored him. “What made you come today? Have you finally admitted that you need to get laid?”

“What?” Jun was exasperated. “I don't need… I… I don't need… _anything_. I'm fine! I just had to drag Hao here, he needed a push out of his stubbornness.”

“Ha! I knew he was still oblivious! Pass me the money!” Jihoon’s smile reached his eyes, making they shine evilly. 

“I really thought the day had come.” Soonyoung took some notes from his pocket and psssed them to Jihoon. He was sad. 

“What the hell is going on?”

Soonyoung and Jihoon were Mingyu’s friends, but they had become Jun’s as well soon after Gyuhao become a thing. (Soonyoung had come with the couple’s name. It stuck. Minghao wanted to die.) They kept talking to Jun even after the beginning of “Gyuhao Drama Era” (again Soonyoung. Minghao didn't know. Jun was now considering telling him.)

“Bro, is over a year! You have to move on.”

“And get laid!” Soonyoung added. 

“I don't need to get laid! And don't change the subject! Are you two betting on me?”

“Of course not,” Jihoon made an offended face. 

“Why would you think something like that?” Soonyoung failed to hide the malicious bright on his eyes. Jun let it go. 

“This makes absolutely no sense. If I wanted—or needed—to get laid, I would do it just fine!”

“Ha! I bet you can't even flirt with some guy if you tried. You’re too shy.”

“You _bet_ , Soonyoung?” asked Jun.

Jihoon shoved Soonyoung arm, his face impassible. 

“I don't mean it literally!”

“Good, because I can flirt if I want, whenever I want, with whom I want, thank you very much.”

Jihoon smirked. Jun immediately regretted his words.

“So the only thing preventing you from hitting on that guy on the suit at the bar is your own will?”

Jun looked over at the bar. There was a black-haired guy in a navy-blue suit watching TV, obviously bored. Intimidating. 

“Exactly.” Jun didn't even hesitate.

Soonyoung eyebrows shot high. Jihoon smirked even more. Jun was sure he had never seen the guy use that much facial muscles.

“I bet you can’t talk to him without embarrassing yourself.”

“I don't think that is a good idea. Jihoon, you know that guy's—”

“Shut up, Soonyoung!” Soonyoung distress was inversely proportional to Jihoon’s evil smirk. 

“This bet thing, you guys have a problem.”

“Just admit you are too shy and awkward for this.”

“I'd be too shy and awkward _if_ I really wanted to pull that guy!”

“Go ahead then.”

“Watch me.”

Jun though he heard a “Is he on pjs?” while he approached the bar, but he ignored it. He was so in control of this situation it didn't even matter. He sat at the bar, side by side with the suit guy. He was more handsome than Jun had thought—fluffy hair, sharp features, and an intense, serious look behind round glasses, like his smiles didn't come easily. His tie was loose on his neck, as if he had just come straight from a day at work. Correction: His Snoopy tie was loose on his neck. Ok, maybe he wasn't _that_ serious.

“Nice tie.” Jun said, without a pause.

Snoopy-tie turned to face him. His eyes met Jun’s, and after some seconds, he gave him a look over.

“Nice pajamas.” He smiled. His voice was low, and Jun trembled. “Maybe I will sleep with them tonight.”

Jun’s eyebrows jumped, but he didn’t lose a beat.

“I will sleep with your tie then?”

Snoopy-tie smile widened, eyes shining. Jun smiled back, but before the seconds lingered, he realized what was happening.

“Oh my God, I need to get laid!” He cried, basically jumping on his stool.

“I don’t see a problem with t—”

“No, I’m sorry, I can’t do this. You’re beautiful, and sexy, and smells amazing, I wish you all the best, you’ll find the right pajamas to sleep on, it’s gonna be great, but I have to go.” The guy tried to hold his wrist gently, but Jun was faster.

He said goodbye to Jihoon and Soonyoung as fast as possible ( _I knew it, Wen Junhui! You own me_!), and left the bar, pandas getting frozen all over again.

That had been a surprise. He thought he was completely under control, but give one cute guy shining smile and his head (and other parts of his body) rebelled against him. He needed to get home. 

He got to the bus stop and was waiting for his bus, when Snoopy-guy appeared running out of the bar, almost at the same time his bus was turning around the corner.

“Look,” the guy said, a bit breathless and eyeing the approaching bus. His tie was gone. “Maybe today was not the right time, but… I really think is the right pajamas. I really do.”

Jun’s bus was getting closer. 

“It’s very nice of you, but my bus is coming, and really, I’m a mess right now, you know, long, painful breakup, I’m not ready for… anything yet.”

The bus stopped for Jun, and he took the first step.

“I understand. But take this.” The Snoopy tie was now on Jun hands. “If you wanna meet other ties when you’re ready.”

His soft smile was the last thing Jun saw before the doors closed and the bus started moving.

Only after paying his fare and taking a seat, smoothing the silk fabric between his fingers, that he realized there were words among the ocean of Snoopies over the navy-blue fabric.

_I’m Jeon Wonwoo :) That’s my number if you change your mind someday_

Jun smiled and tightened his grip.

That night Minghao had found love again, but Jun had the feeling he had find something too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I’m posting an unfinished story. I’m more than half-way through it, but not exactly in the right order—if there is anything this story has taught me is that each story has its own writing process (not the author!).  
> And rest assured: I’m painfully sure I’ll have nightmares until I post the last chapter here. I’m setting January as my goal, but RL has been messing with me.  
> Kudos and comments are so, so, so much appreciated, even if you are reading this months later it was published. Seriously, I check it everyday and it means the world to me.  
> Shy people, I have a [CC](https://curiouscat.me/keepcaratin) now (mean people will be ignored), but you can find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/keepcaratin).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s meet Wonwoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! It has been 5 years since I embraced home-office, and my experience working in a company was nothing like this (who doesn’t want a Mingyu???). Please, if things get TOO unrealistic, let me know!

Wonwoo couldn’t stop thinking about the devilish smile framed by the huge brown eyes, the brownish wavy hair and the heavy red coat. He couldn’t stop thinking about taking the red coat off and discovering if pajamas-guy wears a matching set.

It was all he had done during the whole weekend besides checking his phone every five minutes—and suffering, of course. The lack of answer was driving him completely insane, but apparently his coworker would lose his marbles before him.

“Wonwoo, you have done nothing but talk about this guy for three days now!” Mingyu complained on Wednesday afternoon. They have been working together in the same project for four months, and sharing an office was part of it.

Apparently, as well as sharing heartaches.

“Do you have any idea how much I endured with you whining about Minghao in the past weeks? And now, after only three days—”

“Are you really comparing my relationship to your crush?” Mingyu looked at him, taken aback. “You were with him for three minutes. Tops. You’ve been reliving the same three minutes repeatedly since Friday night!”

“Well,” Wonwoo tried to reason, “if he had called me—”

“But he didn’t! In fact, he specifically said he _wouldn’t_ ! And for the love of god, if you say once more that _you had a connection,_ I will staple my nostrils together!” Wonwoo raised his eyebrows interested, and Mingyu corrected himself before the other could make fun of him again, “I will staple _your_ nostrils together, company policy be damned!” He shook the stapler threatedly towards Wonwoo, who laughed.

“Ok, ok, I get your point,” Wonwoo concealed. “It’s just that there is something about this guy… I don’t know what...”

Mingyu rolled his chair to Wonwoo’s desk, resting his elbow on it, hand supporting his head.

“His eyes shine brightly in contrast to his pajamas?” He blinked his eyes mockingly. 

“Go away!” Wonwoo kicked Mingyu’s chair, but he rolled back.

“Ok, seriously now,” he rested his hands on his lap and looked Wonwoo in the eye. “Look, we don’t know each other for long, but I consider you as my friend.” Wonwoo could feel a knot forming in his throat upon Mingyu's words, but he ignored it. “So let me ask you, sincerely, do you think you like him because he’s playing hard to get? Because with me and Minghao—”

“God, I know, I know what happened! Don’t tell me the details again!” Wonwoo interrupted, making Mingyu blush, the memories present in the shining of his eyes. Wonwoo focused on his issue. “But I don’t think so, that’s not really my thing. On Saturday I thought he would call, and I was already… like this.”

“Obsessed,” Mingyu nodded slowly in understanding.

“I’m not obsessed!” Wonwoo argued offended. “Am I obsessed? I’m not!”

“What is it then?” Suddenly, his eyes popped. “Do you think is love at first sight? Because with Minghao—”

“I’m not in love with the guy!” Wonwoo could feel the first sights of sweating. Was it possible to fell for a smile? “You said yourself, I was with him for three minutes tops!”

“Yes, but if it’s at first sight, one second would—”

“It’s not love! I’m… curious.”

Rolling his eyes, Mingyu got back to his table.

“ _The ambivalence of his behavior,_ something something, _he must be a Gemini,_ blah blah.” He gave Wonwoo one half disappointed smile and got back to work. "This part I’ve heard." 

***

Mingyu’s words had accompanied him home, and throughout dinner, and sleep. Maybe his friend was at least a bit right. 

Wonwoo had dreamed he had finally opened the red coat to discover that pajamas-guy was actually naked, not even one panda in sight. He woke up pretty _messy_ —pants and mind, so to speak.

_This must be the perk of living alone_ , he thought, washing his underwear that morning. He contemplated whether he was on a backwards version of _13 going 30_ and was in fact a teenager again, crushing on boys who just ignored him and waking up with his pants all dirty because of them.

Unrequited love had been by his side many times, after all. So why now it felt different? To be honest, he was afraid to find out Mingyu was right, afraid to have falling in love for a guy at first sight, leaving it all to fate. So, later, when Mingyu asked him after lunch why he hadn't mentioned the guy from the bar not even once that day, Wonwoo dismissed it.

“I figured I just want to get laid."

Mingyu smirked at him, but Wonwoo ignored him—as well as his heart hammering his ribcage after such a lie—and pretended to be engrossed in the numbers in his screen. The whole thing demanded so much pretending his stomach contracted funny.

On Thursday night, after wanking over taking off the damn red coat once again, now to prevent _certain embarrassments_ , Wonwoo just wished for a good, peaceful night of sleep. But again, like he was a kid, the guilt of his lie ridiculously haunted his mind into a nightmare.

He dreamed he went to every bar in town, got into every bus heading East, over and over again fruitlessly, until he cried himself into madness. He had the vague impression that at some moments in the dream he had seen a tall brown-haired guy in a red coat leaving a bar, or getting into a bus, but chasing his figure led to nothingness. He woke up with tears painting down his cheeks.

After reorienting himself, Wonwoo got up his bed thinking over hard, to calm himself down, that it was all just a dream—until, of course, he realized it wasn’t.

He hadn’t been to every bar, and every bus, but he certainly had not found that smile again. And he probably never would.

Wonwoo gasped.

What if he never saw the guy again? 

A guttural sound came straight from his throat and was followed by tears. How in hell three minutes had gotten him in this situation? Now he knew what he was feeling, at least.

As soon as Mingyu entered their office that morning, he told him.

“I figured it out.” He turned towards Mingyu, hands hiding shily under his tights.

“What? How to incorporate the lighthouse like the client asked?”

Wonwoo shook his head.

“No, the thing with the pajamas-guy.” He bit his lip, nervous. “I think this is the first time, after a long, long time, since I really, really want something.”

Mingyu didn’t move for a second, but then advanced determined in his direction, grabbing his forearms and staring at him intensely.

“So you fight for him.”

At first, the words run like a shock through Wonwoo’s body—then he remembered Mingyu was a romantic.

He remembered the outcome of his last nightmare, the weird feeling during the dream that his tears would never seize, the pain would never leave him.

He finally knew what to do.

“How can I fight for a nameless, random guy?” Wonwoo turned to his screen, gaze back to the spreadsheet with data and endless formulas. “He is the one with my number. The best I can do is just give up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was short, but next chapter is longer and Very. Interesting. I promise.  
> The thing is, tomorrow I’ll be going home to Brazil for the holidays, and I have no idea when I’ll have time or opportunity to write or post next chapters :( But hey! I have a 24h trip to finish chapter 3!!! So, if the wonhui gods are stronger than the anxiety ones, chapter 3 will be here next Sunday.  
> Thanks for all the comments, guys <3  
> Let me know what you think of pinning!Wonwoo <3 through the comments, [CC](https://curiouscat.me/keepcaratin), or [twitter](https://twitter.com/keepcaratin).  
> (If any of you are going to Chicago concert and wants to meet, please let me know as well <3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonhui meet again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish this chapter and start the next one by the half of my trip! And the other half was the worst trip ever and I got pretty sick afterwards, but I'm getting better now.  
> Also, I've delayed posting this chapter because Jun taught me well: he has been releasing covers on his birthday for two years now, so I wanted to post this chapter, one of my favorites, on my birthday too <3  
> I hope you like it :)

Jun didn't call. He didn’t text. He didn’t even save the number on his contacts. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

He had hanged the tie around his nightstand lamp the same day he got it. Seven days had passed, and the tie was still there. Jun looked at it every day before sleeping, and it was the first thing he saw when waking up. During work, it was always present in the corner of his mind. Yet, he didn’t act on it.

Now it was Friday night again. After a crazy double shift at the restaurant, he had fell asleep looking at it, had dreamt about Snoopies drowning, and now, sixteen hours later, he woke up facing the tie once more (He was relieved to find out all Snoopies were fine).

Contemplating the tie for the thousandth time, Jun concluded he was too busy working and trying to understand that apparently, he had moved on. He was feeling guilty, which made no sense, since it was really more than a year since the painful _it's-not-you-it's-me_.

What had he been waiting for? 

Apparently, a cute Snoopy tie owner. 

Maybe he should do more than looking. Maybe he should call the Wonwoo guy. Ok, text him. No way he was going to make a call. There weren't enough Snoopies in the world to make him do that. 

But it wouldn't be now, his bladder told him. He desperately needed to pee. 

At the hall, he heard some noises coming from the living room. Jun figured Minghao must had some friends over.

He was about to grab the door handle when the bathroom door opened and Snoopy guy—Wonwoo—was right there in front of him.

“Oh God, I'm working too much.” Jun run his fingers through his already disheveled hair. He was _seeing_ the guy now. In his bathroom. His subconscious really wanted him to call the guy. And get laid. 

“Pajamas-guy! That's... a pleasant surprise.” His surprise was apparent, as well as his will to cover it. He leaned on the doorframe, replacing his widening eyes with a smile. He looked Jun over, and the smile got fond, genuine, but his eyes sparkled. “I see the pandas are busy elsewhere today. Or you only wear pajamas outside?”

Jun looked down at his own legs. He was only on his underwear. Of course. He quickly pulled his shirt down to cover as much of his body as possible. Even the hallucination of this guy could get him uncomfortable. To think once he thought he could control himself near him. _Stupid_.

“It's warmer under the comforter… And... it's kittens today.”

“Kittens?” Wonwoo straightened himself up, smirking, but looking truly interested. “I like kittens.”

The hallucination looked at him so fondly and hopeful Jun was blushing all over again. He didn’t know how to react to that, too shy to continue their flirting and say something like ‘ _come to meet them,_ ’ but Wonwoo’s expression suddenly change when he frowned, as if only now he was considering something.

“That’s your house, isn’t it? Or you’re someone’s date or something?”

“Hum? No, I live here.”

“Oh. Good, good.” Jun could swear he saw relief cross Wonwoo’s face, but soon it was gone. “Look, I'm sorry. I swear I’m not stalking you or anything. I also don’t want to push you, but… the other night at the bar, you seemed interested, but you didn’t call, and I… really wanted you to call. Then, when I thought I was never going to see you again..." He looked at the floor, embarrassed. “I’m happy I got to see you again. But I’m not going to bother you anymore. I'll just go back to the guys.”

“Wait! It's not that I'm not interested, it's just that—What do you mean go back to the guys?”

This was an hallucination, it couldn't be anything different. Right? _Right?_

“Mingyu and his boyfriend and the bet-crazy ones. We'll order pizza. Are you OK?”

Because now Jun was facing him, mouth agape, eyes confused, thinking that his hallucination knew his friends and, even for him, that was a bit too oddly specific. 

“This hallucination is oddly specific.”

“What hallucination?”

“Wow, that's good! The hallucination is doubting its own existence!”

“Do you think I'm an hallucination?” Wonwoo stepped forward, eyes shining fondly. 

“Of course you're!” He moved his hand to vanish it. “But this is getting weird. Please, go aw—” And then he froze, because his hand didn't vanish the person in front of him—it found his flesh. The warm, solid flesh of Wonwoo’s very present biceps. 

Jeon Wonwoo smiled brightly, as if this new information changed something on him. 

“I work with Mingyu.”

Jun’s mind was shutting down. 

“Oh God, oh God.” He kept trying to pull his shirt even lower, but it kept coming up. “I thought you weren’t here!”

“And you were talking to me why?” Fighting a smile, Wonwoo covered his eyes with his hands, trying to relieve Jun’s distress. He was obviously struggling himself, since once in a while his fingers opened gaps so he could pry.

“I thought you were a tool my brain come up with to give me some sort of epiphany!”

“An epiphany? You're so cute,” Wonwoo laughed. “I'm gonna let you find your kittens then.” He turned to leave, still almost covering his eyes, but asked with a hopeful voice, “Will you join us?” 

That rang a bell in Jun’s head. He didn’t understand, but he could feel this guy was a path he should take. He sucked his embarrassment and said, “Yeah, just don't let them order pizza. I'll make it.”

Wonwoo’s eyebrows shot high, beyond his fingers. 

“That sounds amazing.” When he had already turned back down the hall, his hands dropped. “I'll be waiting then.”

***

Jun put on his kittens pajamas. He only lost his balance twice, almost falling on the bed, which he considered a victory since, apparently, after twelve months of suffering, he had moved on. That was the only explanation for the ridiculous amount of embarrassing moments he was collecting in front of Wonwoo. The most amazing thing was that he didn’t see it happening. He had gotten so used to think he was still recovering, looking for the pieces his heart was missing that the moment it become whole again he hadn’t noticed.

And it was whole again, beating fast and sending dumbness to his brain when Jeon Wonwoo was around.

But not tonight. Well, not in the _remaining_ of this night. He was going to make pizza, something he was good at, something his hands could accomplish blindly. He listed in his head every scenario in which a flour accident could arise and how to prevent it, and headed to the living room.

The TV was on, and gathered around it were Soonyoung and Jihoon on the floor, and Wonwoo, Mingyu and Minghao on the couch. There were wine glasses and beer bottles scattered over the coffee table. Somehow, Mingyu looked the smallest of them all, recoiled and capturing Minghao’s left side with arms and legs. Jun couldn’t understand how he had managed to fit all of himself on the couch.

“ _Wakanda forever!_ ” Black Panther said on the screen, crossing his arms over his chest.

“WAKANDA FOREVER!” Soonyoung and Jihoon basically screamed, making the people on the couch jump. Then, the pair on the floor emptied their glasses, but no one else moved.

“You guys have to drink it _all_ , rules are rules!” Jihoon turned to face them, but found Jun instead. “Look who decided to wake up for _dinner_!”

And that made everyone turn to him.

“Hey! I tried to wake you when they decide to come by, but you looked dead.”

“Thanks, Minghao.”

“Oh, this is Wonwoo.” Mingyu pointed to the other end of the couch. “We’ve been working together since some months ago.”

Soonyoung and Jihoon exchanged a quick smirk over Mingyu’s introduction, but Jun caught it.

“You two already knew him!”

Mingyu and Minghao seemed confused.

“Yes, what’s wrong with that?” Mingyu asked.

“Yeah, Junnie, what’s wrong with that?” Jihoon had _that_ face again. The one he should be afraid of. Of course Jihoon wasn’t giving a damn—why in hell Jun would want to retell a bet which he lost because he ‘ _needed to get laid_ ?’ And worst, explain it in front of the guy who made he realized it (even if said guy obviously already knew it, along with the twenty people or so who were around them at the bar, when Jun _screamed_ it.)

Jun sighed. He needed to gather himself together. This battle was lost.

“We know each other already, that’s all. We met at the bar and at the bathroom some minutes ago.”

“I was never at the bathroom.” Wonwoo spoke from the couch, his face serious, but there was a malicious smile at his eyes.

“You met at the bar?” Mingyu’s eyes popped. “You’re pajamas-guy? Of course you’re pajamas guy!” He pointed dramatically at Jun’s bottom’s, making a point and ignoring Wonwoo trying to hit his head.

“So everybody knows about this…” Jun blushed.

“Knows about what?” Minghao asked, confused, trying to stop Wonwoo from hitting his boyfriend. On the floor, Jihoon had paused the movie and he and Soonyoung had turned his back to the TV, amusedly watching the live show in front of them.

“Wait. Why Jun was at the bar?” Mingyu turned to Minghao.

“Well,” Minghao looked at Jun with pleading eyes that said enough.

“I’m going to make pizza! Who wants pineapple topping? Everyone? Excellent!” Jun was sure Jihoon and Soonyoung would follow him to the kitchen declaring their offenses, and that was exactly what happened. But when he turned with the frozen dough within his hands to close the freezer, a silent third party had joined the duo as well.

For some minutes, while the dough naturally unfreezing on the counter, Soonyoung and Jihoon decided the toppings they wanted with whatever the fridge had to offer.

“And remember: no pineapple!” Jihoon told Jun, emphasizing every word with a finger pointing at the other’s face. Behind Jihoon, Jun could see Soonyoung picking at the living room.

“They’ve started making out, we have to get there before it gets worse and we can’t finish the movie!” He declared, pulling Jihoon (who was still pointing threateningly at Jun) by his sleeve back to the living room.

Sighing, Jun turned to the figure leaning on the opposite counter, hands on his pockets, watching Jun with sparkling eyes.

“I guess you’re not getting back to the movie.”

“Only if you want me too,” Wonwoo said, standing straight.

Jun turned to hide his blushing.

“You can stay.”

He felt Wonwoo stepping closer to him. After some seconds just watching Jun kneading the dough in silence to speed the unfreezing process, Jun heard his deep voice much closer than he had expected.

“So when you said you’d make the pizza it was just frozen dough, hum? Isn’t that cheating?”

“I made this frozen dough!” Jun turned to him, offended. “You have to make it at least one day before, the dough needs resting! And I know this bunch, so I always have some prepared.” He noticed Wonwoo’s smirking face was too close and turned to his dough again. “Besides, every option is better than frozen pizza.” He made a grimace.

“You really don’t want to see my freezer.”

“I knew you weren’t perfect.” He regretted it as soon as the words left his lips.

“Oh,” Wonwoo leaned on the counter sideways, trying to catch Jun’s eyes. “So, until now…”

“Until now I don’t really know you.” Jun looked at him, faking some strength he actually could not find in his body. He had no idea how the kneading was happening.

“But you want to.” Wonwoo smirk was gone, and the intensity of his eyes was enough to make Jun throw the dough in the counter heavily, turning to the fridge.

“Yes!” He did his best to at least say it as if he was disagreeing with Wonwoo’s words. He took the tomato sauce out, realizing after closing the fridge door it wasn’t the right moment for it yet.

Jun placed it on the counter and passed Wonwoo to get the pizza pans. He couldn’t look at him. He had no idea if he was actually ready to whatever Wonwoo would say next.

“I have a very similar kittens bottom. But mine are blue.”

Well, that certainly was unexpected. He could deal with that. Maybe.

He portioned the dough and poured oil on the pans. “I was waiting for the bad flirting.”

“So you like it.” Wonwoo voice was smiling.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You basically implied that you want my blue cats to meet your yellow ones.”

Jun chuckled, placing one part of the dough on one pan and spreading it softly with his fingers and more oil. “You’re very forward, sir.”

“I’m forward? You’re the one throwing BDSM innuendo at me when we just met.” Wonwoo smirked.

“I what?” Jun looked at him horrified.

“You said you wanted to ‘ _sleep_ ,” he actually made quotation marks with his fingers when saying the word, " _with my tie_.’”

“Oh my god! That’s not what I meant!”

“So I did all that research for nothing?”

“You did research?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo avoided his eyes, embarrassed. ”I wanted to be prepared.” Jun felt Wonwoo giving him some inches of space. Part of him felt relieved, but only part of him. “I swear I’m not usually this forward, but in this case I’m kind of holding myself, actually.”

“You’re holding yourself!” Jun laughed, feeling a bit more comfortable. He decided to be honest. He turned to face him, hands still on the dough. “Wonwoo, I’m not sure I’m ready to hear what you really want to say to me.”

“I know.” Wonwoo smiled sadly at him. “I can keep it to myself.” Jun returned his smile and continued his work. “But among the things I want to say to you is, how did you learn to make pizza?”

Jun’s smile broadened. He loved to talk about his job.

“College. I work in a restaurant. Not an Italian one, but I like to make it. The guys like mine better than the ones we order.” He added proudly. “And you work with Mingyu?”

“Yeah. Accounting. I was reassigned for a project with him.” Jun glanced at him for a second. Wonwoo’s tone had changed, as though this wasn’t a pleasant topic. But Jun didn’t get the chance to analyze it, since Wonwoo changed topics. “Are you from China like Minghao?”

“Oh, yes, but we’re from very different places.”

“Do you miss it there?”

Jun stopped spreading the dough, not because he felt Wonwoo’s voice closer, sweeter, but because the truth pained him—because if he started to walk that lane, he would end up in the place he avoided the most. Because the last person who asked him that—

“Yeah, yeah, I miss it. Don’t you wanna go watch the movie?”

Fortunately, Wonwoo didn’t seem to notice his discomfort.

“I’ve seen it plenty of ti—Oh. You want me to go.” His clear disappointment made Jun’s stomach drop. This was far from what he intended.

“Please, don’t take it the wrong way. You just, hum, make me nervous.”

“Good nervous?” Wonwoo tried.

“Good nervous. I’m just not used to it anymore.” Jun could feel his blush spreading, but he owned Wonwoo the truth. “I’ll work faster if I don’t have to worry about all my movements.”

Wonwoo fell silent.

“I understand.” He looked straight to the living room, but didn’t move. “Is the long, painful break up, isn’t?”

“You remembered that.” Jun was surprised.

Wonwoo got away from the countertop, his eyes turning to find Jun’s.

“I was a bit drunk, but I remember every second of you. Jun.” Smiling softly, he went back to see Wakanda be saved.

Jun could’ve said he was relieved, but his absence felt heavier.

***

Black Panther had long ended when Mingyu devoured the last piece of pizza with gusto. That was one of Jun’s favorite things about Minghao’s boyfriend—his talent to eat until the last crumble of anything Jun cooked. Jun was confident about his cooking skills, but his ego was thankful nonetheless. However, he had to admit eyeing Wonwoo eating his food was even more pleasant.

First, he had seated as far away from the guy as possible, just to be safe. Then he realized how stupid he had been, as now Wonwoo was exactly in the direction opposite to his point of view. They had exchanged small smiles and knowing looks over their friend’s drunk nonsense, but after the pizza was ready, Wonwoo had forgotten to steal glances at Jun, completely entranced on eating. Jun’s heart felt warmer.

A couple of hours later, when Soonyoung knocked over a full bottle of beer when falling asleep, Jihoon decided it was time to call it a night. Jun's eyes searched for Wonwoo’s, a bit upset to separate from him, but he couldn't find him. Before he could even think about searching for him, he heard Soonyoung screaming his name. 

"Junhui! Junnie! Jun!" Soonyoung pointed his index at him, making very difficult for Jihoon to sustain him standing. "I'm not leaving without my charger this time!" 

"Oh, of course!" Jun facepalmed himself. He had unintentionally stolen Soonyoung's charger last time he and Hao were over theirs. "I'll grab it for you, just a second."

He left Jihoon balancing Soonyoung, and Mingyu giggling and blushing over whatever filthy things Minghao was mischievously whispering to him. Jun was glad to leave them, actually. 

But what he felt when entering his room was shock—standing by his nightstand, fingers holding his own tie, was Wonwoo.

"Hey," Wonwoo said, sensing Jun’s presence and quickly letting go of his tie. "I'm sorry, I was at the bathroom and—" He looked around, and smiled softly at Jun. "Ok, I'm not sorry. I'm curious."

Jun blushed. Having the guy he barely knew and was crushing on inside his slightly messy room definitely made him nervous. He quickly assessed the mess situation: bed unmade, many cooking books lying around, and fortunately no dirty clothes laying on the floor.

"Hum… There isn't anything interesting in here…" 

"Oh, I find everything very interesting." Wonwoo argued, looking around and distractedly waving at Jun’s books. "I kinda like to see my favorite tie in the same place as your cooking books."

"Is this your favorite tie? Do you want it back?" Jun rushed to offer. 

"Oh, no, no. You see," he grabbed the silk fabric between his fingers again. "This was my favorite tie before meeting you, it's true, but now it's my favorite tie because I gave it to you." He looked fondly at Jun, and then at the tie again. "I wanted to check whether there was any missing or smudged number, but it's all correct."

A wave of guilt washed over Jun. Here was this guy, giving his heart out for him, having no idea he _already had Jun's,_ and he couldn't even bring himself to save his number. Why was he wasting his luck like that? 

"I know I didn't text you, but really, I couldn't stop thinking about it." 

Wonwoo turned to him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Really?" 

"Really, I swear." 

Wonwoo looked at him, then at the tie again. He didn't face Jun when asking, "You still love your ex, don't you?" 

"No, no! I don't!"

Jun reply was so prompt not only Wonwoo, but Jun himself was caught out of guard. They stared at each other surprised for some seconds until Wonwoo advanced determined, stopping only inches away from Jun. Jun swallowed, the hopeful shine in Wonwoo’s eyes catching his breath away. 

"Junnie, Jihoon is losing it, where ar—oh! _Oh_!" Mingyu put one foot on Jun’s bedroom and froze. Jun stepped away from Wonwoo in reflex, but Wonwoo didn't move. "Ok, ok, take your time." He walked backwards without turning back, as if the sight in front of him was at risk of disappearing. 

"Is Jihoon waiting for something from you?" Wonwoo’s voice took him out of his stupor. 

"Oh, yeah, Soonyoung, actually, but he is basically knocked out." Jun passed Wonwoo to reach his nightstand, fetching Soonyoung's charger inside his drawer. "Here! I better get this back to him so Jihoon can drag him home already."

"Wait." He was about to leave the room when Wonwoo grabbed his wrist. Jun looked at him, tilting his head in a silent question. "I can take it for them," Wonwoo said in a low voice, his fingers sliding from Jun's wrist towards his fingers, kindly releasing Jun’s grip off the cord. His fingers lingered on Jun's, and, as he let go of them, Wonwoo stepped forward, his face now inches from Jun's. "Whatever is holding you back, I'll wait. I'll wait for real this time." Jun thought Wonwoo’s soft, deep voice would be the end of him, but as Wonwoo leaned towards him even more, he discovered himself wrong. He closed his eyes and felt soft lips on the corner of his mouth. "Goodbye, Junnie."

And before Jun could open his eyes or recover his breath, Wonwoo was gone. 

***

"Sooo?" Minghao appeared at his doorstep, minutes later. Jun was seated on his bed, trying to understand what had just happened. "You didn't tell me you've met someone at the bar." 

"Hey, Hao, I met someone at the bar." Jun said, lacking humor. Minghao noticed right away. 

"What is it?" He sat by Jun's side, voice a bit concerned now. 

"Hao," Jun turned to him. "I think I like this guy. I don't think I can let him go." 

Minghao stared at him in understanding and sighed. 

"Ok, ok," he pulled Jun on a side hug. "I know you're scared, but you can do this, I know you can." 

Jun hugged Minghao back, trying to suffocate every doubt he already felt overcoming his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is the shortest one and I'll post it as soon as I finish it. I intent to post chapter 5 still in 2019. LET'S SEE.  
> As usual, let me know if you're enjoying this story via [CC](https://curiouscat.me/keepcaratin) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/keepcaratin). My beta keeps saying she "LOVES THIS WONWOO", do you love him too? <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold happy Wonwoo, aka currently Wonwoo <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter, but please give it some love anyway :)

Wonwoo raised his head from the monitor, watching Mingyu enter the room. Before he could open his mouth to ask the usual question, Mingyu spoke. 

"He's fine. Same thing as yesterday, and the day before. He works himself out, sleeps for almost a whole day, cooks enough for a whole troop, and runs to work again." He rested his bag on his chair. "I told you already. That's all he has done since I met Hao." 

Wonwoo grinned at him. 

"Thanks, Mingyu." 

Mingyu sighed, sparing him a concerned look, but Wonwoo ignored it. 

After he met Jun at his and Hao's home (or at the kittens and pandas natural habitat, as he liked to call it in his head), Mingyu and he had basically flipped their opinions towards the pajamas-guy situation. Wonwoo had been thrilled to find out his name, where he lived, and that he was even more fascinating if you spent more than three minutes with him. 

But Mingyu wasn't so optimistic anymore. He explained to Wonwoo that working and sleeping was basically all he had seen Jun doing since he met him, and that him going to the bar with Hao had been extremely unusual.

Wonwoo had argued, in a very accurate impersonation of Mingyu, that it was meant to be, then. Mingyu wanted to strangle him. 

"I just don't want you to get hurt." 

"Thank you." Wonwoo said sincerely. "But I know his name now, I know you know him. I'll wait." Wonwoo had smiled happily. "It's fine now."

Mingyu wasn't convinced. 

"I can give you his number. You should talk to him." 

" _He_ has my number. He'll talk to me."

Mingyu frowned. "I'm not so sure, Wonwoo." 

"It wasn't like this with you and Minghao." Wonwoo smiled. "But it'll be just fine." 

Mingyu was still displeased, but didn't argue any longer. 

Wonwoo understood his concern, and was content on having a friend to worry about him like this. However, his talk with Jun had filled his heart with hope, even if he could see now Jun's pace would be way slower than what Wonwoo first intended. He could see how stupid his eagerness was, and he didn't expect Jun to call him, not today and not even tomorrow. 

But he thought of him every day. He wanted to take care of him, and help Jun overcome whatever was burdening him for so long. And taste his food. Wonwoo thought a lot about all the delicious food Jun could make, especially during dinner, when he was alone at home. Jun's pizza had been delicious—he felt something familiar about it, but couldn't get a grip on what it was. When Wonwoo was really hungry, he even thought he could eat any seafood dish Jun cooked and really enjoy it. (He hated seafood.) 

But it was when he contemplated his well-equipped kitchen that he missed Jun the most. He imagined all the things Jun could do with all the appliances Wonwoo’s mother had insisted for him to buy, but that Wonwoo himself had no idea how to use. Somehow, the feeling that Jun would fit so well in Wonwoo’s kitchen was what actually made him so sure everything would be ok at the end—eventually, Jun would find a way to his kitchen, a way to his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little off hand here and I don't know when chapter 5 will be up. It's done, but needs heavy editing. But again, I promise it'll be REALLY WORTH IT.  
> Happy New Year's wherever you are =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a storm, and Wen Junhui is absolutely not ready for it. Any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me so long to post this one. I love this chapter a lot, and this made it way harder for me to be pleased about it. After two major rewritings, here we go.  
> Special thanks for my beta: Best Unnie, if it wasn’t you, I’d have abandoned this fic. Thank you for everything.

Jun was quite sure it was literally raining buckets in front of him. He was standing by the restaurant doorstep, mouth agape, staring dumbly at the river-street that apparently had formed all around the block. There were some cars still venturing on the road, but no passersby on sight. Everyone must have actually followed the flooding warning and headed back home as soon as possible—as all his co-workers had done. Thirty minutes ago, when the rain was still at a normal pace, Jun considered staying behind to close the restaurant by himself a small gesture, but now it just seemed really stupid. How the hell would he go back home? Soaked, apparently.

Sighing, he hugged the bag holding his dinner and raced towards the subway. _It is only three blocks_ , he assessed. He would be soaked, but fine.

Of course the moment he crossed the first street, water leveling his calves and trying not to think that _it was sewage_ , he had his doubts. He stopped by a covered entrance of some store to regain his breath and his thoughts.

He couldn’t think about any other way. He didn’t know anyone who had a car, and honestly wouldn’t have the guts to ask them to risk going out on this weather just to get him. The ride-sharing apps were all crashing, loading and loading endlessly. Now, officially, there was not a single soul nearby, not even a car. Feeling a bit less of an adult, he called Hao.

“Are you insane?” the foreseen schooling began. “It wasn’t a flooding warning, it was a tropical storm warning! It’s almost a hurricane!”

“Oh my god…” Jun palled. He heard Minghao sighing on the other side.

“Ok, listen to me. You’re lucky. Mingyu actually lives really close to where you are now.”

Jun heard someone trying to say something on the other end, but the voice was muffled almost instantly.

“He does?” He had never gone to Mingyu’s, but for some reason he couldn’t recall, he had a vague idea the guy lived closer to their place.

“Yes, he does. You really don’t pay attention, do you?” Minghao’s voice was exasperated. Jun felt a bit smaller, besides wet. “I’m sending his address now. Go to his place and stay there until is safe. And please let me know when you arrive!”

Seconds later, Jun redirected his running to the left, infinitely pleased he wouldn’t have to cross any other street, blessing the day Mingyu started living so close to the restaurant. He was placing all his energy and mindset in getting as fast as possible to the address, so his brain had no chance to evaluate whether this convenient coincidence was odd. Finally getting there, he pressed the intercom button.

“Hey! It’s Jun! Hao said I could stay at your place!” He was a bit scared to realize his voice was shattering. No one answered, but the _buzz_ was enough for him to pull the door open and get inside. Warm welcomed him, making his body shiver.

Cursing the trail of water he was leaving behind every splashy step, Jun got into the elevator. Only when the doors closed he realized how stupid it was not to climb the stairs in the middle of a storm like that.

He was on the verge of crying when he got in front of Mingyu’s door and rang the doorbell—only to be in shock seconds later, when a beautiful man, round glasses and dark fluffy hair all over the place, opened the door. Wonwoo.

“Is M-Mingyu here?” He managed to ask.

“Hum… no? That’s my home.”

“What?” Jun stared at him, his brain too frozen and wet to understand what was happening. “But Hao s-said—”

“Oh my god, you’re soaked! You’re blueish, you must be freezing. Come inside.” And with that, Wonwoo pulled him inside, closing the door. “Stay here, I’ll get some towels.”

Jun realized he was shaking—and really cold. Now that his adrenaline was gone, he could feel icing water drops running down his hair to his face, the _tip-tip_ of water hitting Wonwoo’s floor. He looked down, and a puddle had already formed around him. Getting out of his shock, he put down the bag with his dinner on the floor (on a dryer, safe area), and took off his shoes and soaked socks. Before he could form another thought, Wonwoo was back with a towel over his shoulder. 

“You need a hot shower. _Now_ ,” he said, opening up Jun's red coat and pushing it off him—it landed heavy and soaked on the floor. Without the wet, cold piece, he was feeling slightly better, although his hair was still dripping, and his pants were ice-cold around his lower half, but no way in hell he would be paintless in front of Wonwoo _again_. 

“No, I'll be leaving in a minute… It's not nece—" he tried to argue. 

“Jun.” Wonwoo faced him, ruffling a towel over his hair. He was serious, his movements practical and straightforward, but he stopped for a second to look Jun in the eye, hands on each side of his face. “You’re freezing. You’ll get a cold. This storm will take all night. You need a hot shower. I’ll lend you some dry clothes.”

 _Oh, god_. Jun didn’t know why anymore, but he really wanted to cry. Defeated and exhausted, he let Wonwoo drag him towards the bathroom.

In the end, a shower proved to be exactly what he needed. Jun could forget he was at his crush’s house—the one he couldn’t stop thinking about and was avoiding like the plague—and felt the warm water enclose his body, restoring his soul and leading life to his brain once again.

“So, Minghao lied to me,” he told Wonwoo after leaving the bathroom, taking his phone and sending a _you fucking bastard_ text to Minghao. He was now wearing a Snoop black hoodie, really cozy, and kitten blue pajama bottoms. Now that his brain could process new information, he noticed Wonwoo was wearing a plain white T-shirt and kitten pajama bottoms matching his own—only Wonwoo’s were purple.

“Yeah, I figured.” Wonwoo was behind the kitchen island, Jun’s bag in front of him on the counter. The puddle on his doorstep was already gone. His soft smile turned into a flirting smirk when he added, “I know we barely know each other, but you getting out in the middle of a storm just to get the best spicy rice noodles in town definitely makes you even more interesting.”

Jun blushed, this time out of pride.

“Well, it wasn’t a storm when I left the house to, you know, go be paid to make it. In the restaurant I work. Spicy rice noodles are my specialty.”

The smirk dropped from Wonwoo’s face.

“You work at Szechuan Spice?”

“Yep.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not?”

“I… hum…” Wonwoo blushed, embarrassed, and it was so endearing Jun wanted to get closer and poke his cheeks. “May or may not have moved here just to be close to it. I go there to order it all the time.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, but not on Thursdays. It tastes different for some reason.”

“Thursdays are my day off.”

Wonwoo couldn’t answer him. For a moment, they just stared at each other, the odds of what was happening too big to be ignored, too big to be addressed. Jun was warmer now, but the hot feeling within his chest was different, unrelated to the thunders coming from outside.

"Hum… Well, I'm glad I can at least thank you with a meal you like, if the rain didn't ruin it all." Jun tried to change the subject. 

"I don't think the rain is ruining anything," Wonwoo replied softly, already opening the bag and taking the container out. "Szechuan Spice is all about the quality, packages included." He concluded, showing Jun the water hadn't got inside. 

"Perfect!" Jun clapped. He was already taking position to heat the food when he noticed his surroundings. Wonwoo’s kitchen was _fancy_. "Oh my God! But you said you didn't like cooking!" He looked at all the appliances neatly in place, shining stove, and really modern fridge.

“Actually—”

“I thought you would have tons of frozen food! Why is your fridge _empty_?” Jun said stunned, a box of milk in hand.

“I have milk?”

“Why you only have _milk_?”

“That’s a good question because I don’t remember. You better throw this away. For safety.”

Jun was scandalized.

“So your kitchen is so neat because you don’t use it? Why is it so fancy then? Does your roommate cook?” He couldn’t stop opening drawers and cabinets, politeness forgotten long ago.

Wonwoo recoiled, tried to hide his hands in the pockets of his pajamas only to realize there was none.

“I live alone, actually. This is a one-bedroom apartment.”

Jun frowned.

“I don’t know, I had the money and I wanted pretty furniture.” He shrugged. “And my mother insisted…”

Jun sighed a bit disappointed.

“Well, your pots and pans must work, right?” Not waiting for an answer, he positioned himself behind the stove and proceeded to heat their dinner. Wonwoo said nothing else, but Jun could feel him watching his every move, lingering behind him, exactly like the other night. 

“God, I love this smell,” Wonwoo said when the heat started to spread the flavors all over the apartment. Jun felt the words really close to his right ear. He shivered, but honestly, he could get used to cooking with Wonwoo so close to him.

When the food was ready, they made two plates, and Wonwoo directed him to his couch.

“I never use the dinner table… But if you want to…” he said, carefully.

“Oh, no! Couch is cozier.”

“Actually,” Wonwoo smiled, petting the fluffy rug with his foot, “floor is cozier.”

And that’s how they ended up eating on the floor, backs resting on the couch behind them, watching TV while the rain pounded on the window. Jun ate slowly, watching Wonwoo engrossed at devouring his food ( _"It tastes exactly like at the restaurant!"_ ). 

They had just finished eating when the lights suddenly went off. Jun looked through the window and watched the entire city being engulfed in the dark like a slow wave.

Everything was darkness around them. 

"It looks like a general blackout. This will probably take a long time to be restored. How is your phone battery?" He heard Wonwoo’s voice coming from his right. 

"Almost dead." He sensed Wonwoo standing up. Jun's eyes were barely used to the dark now, then Wonwoo lightened his own phone. 

"I'll get my portable charger. We'll be fine through the night. I mean, it will get could, my heating is electric…"

At the moment he was left alone in the living room, Jun fully realized he would be spending the night at Wonwoo’s house—which only had one bedroom. He shivered—only partially for the upcoming cold—and hoped he could fit on the couch. 

Everything seemed to have happened so fast. One second he was cooking during his shift, in the other he was completely terrified in the middle of a storm, only to be quickly pushed towards Wonwoo. He couldn't believe he was seeing him again, by chance (and damn Minghao). He was so certain the next time he would see Wonwoo would be when he was finally ready to go on a date with him. He looked over both their empty dishes on the tea table and flinched. Did it already feel like a date? Even if only a bit? 

Not for the first time, he asked himself what prevented him from going out with Wonwoo. Jun was certainly attracted to him, there was a part of him that actually thought he _liked_ Wonwoo already, but he felt all his alarms ringing every time he was close to considering texting him. He already could cross out completely his break up with Yanan—Wonwoo made he feel things, foreign ones, that guaranteed that. 

He could feel the answer getting closer and closer, there was something there—

"Here, I brought some blankets and a charger." He saw through the white light of Wonwoo’s phone that he had put the blanket in front of him along with the charger.

"Thanks," said Jun, plugging his phone. 

Wonwoo put his phone on the ground a bit away from them, so his flashlight was setting a mood instead of blinding them. Jun could see him sitting by his side, snuggling himself in a second blanket (Jun was a bit relieved they weren’t sharing the same one).

“I’m glad you’re here and not outside.” Wonwoo’s voice was careful, almost inaudible among the storm beyond the windows. “Even if you didn’t really want to.”

Jun tensed. Would he come to Wonwoo’s if he knew he was the one living here, not Mingyu? He wasn’t sure. What was so scary about Wonwoo that could make him rather be in the middle of a storm instead of being with the guy?

“I’m glad I came here, regardless.” He looked Wonwoo in the eye and didn’t wave.

“Mingyu said you work a lot.” Wonwoo’s voice was careful, hesitant.

Jun freeze. “I cover some shifts from time to time.” He tried to control his voice to sound casual.

“Were you covering someone’s shift today?”

“Humm,” Jun blushed. Thinking about it now, it had been so stupid. “I may have offered to close the restaurant by myself.”

He could feel Wonwoo’s surprise in the rise of his eyebrows.

“And they left you alone? No one warned you about the storm?”

“They, hum, they tried? But I didn’t think it would be this serious.”

Wonwoo looked at him puzzled. Truth was Jun didn’t want to go home and most probably have nothing to do besides wondering which broken part of him was so resistant to receiving Wonwoo’s care. But he barely could admit it to himself, so he certainly was not telling Wonwoo, even if he had the feeling Wonwoo already knew.

At the same time, Wonwoo was here, in front of him, the living representation of his guilt, of all he didn’t want to face going back home. And maybe they barely knew each other, but Jun felt that, at some level, he owned Wonwoo some truth—maybe he should face it beside Wonwoo.

"I came here from China just to go to college, I got a scholarship." Jun blurted out the words before even considering them. Wonwoo frowned slightly with the change of subject but said nothing, only turning his body to show he was giving him his full attention. Jun breathe deeply. “I’ve never actually been abroad by myself before coming here. In fact, I spent all my life living in the same town. All I ever knew was there, my family, my friends.”

“It must have been really difficult,” Wonwoo offered.

“It was,” Jun agreed, looking thoughtfully at his own hands. “But at the same time… it wasn’t? I mean, the whole adapting thing and getting to know people thing was terrible, but not enough to make me regret coming, or wishing to give up and go back,” he paused, resting his head on the couch behind them, gaze studying the storm beyond Wonwoo’—until the storm was replaced by Wonwoo’s face. The other had copied him, also resting his head on the couch. Jun smiled.

Wonwoo’s patient silence and proximity somehow made him feel in peace to finally talk about this.

“It wasn’t easy, of course. There were some nights I would lay down awake because being so far away from my family seemed to be the most ridiculous thing I could’ve done. Like, the world is probably ending or whatever and I was here, spending my last days without my mother and my brother. You know how everything seems ten times worse during the night? Well, something like this. I was always fine in the morning, though.” He sniffed and realized there was a lonely tear running down his cheek. Wonwoo cleared it, kindly. “But the weirdest thing,” he was finally talking about it, and somehow he couldn’t stop, “was how lost I felt in the streets, how disorienting the first months were. I was so used to know my town… Then I got back there for the holidays and it was so stressfully amazing. And I felt the streets like they were my own veins. I knew the city’s beating heart, I knew how it all worked. The contrast was gigantic. But I couldn’t stay there.” Wonwoo cleared another tear before he even felt it. “I always had this feeling… I don’t know exactly what it is, but it’s like,” he exhaled, frustrated, “like I’ve always felt I wasn’t supposed to stay there. And now, although I love visiting, every time I consider not coming back here, I feel like… going backwards. I don’t like feeling like this.”

Wonwoo’s left hand found his hair, patting Jun gently.

“More often than not, the things we actually need to do aren’t easy, sometimes we don’t even want to do them.”

Jun turned his head towards Wonwoo’s touch.

“I know… Life sucks,” he pouted, making Wonwoo laugh a little.

Jun fell silent, absorbing all he had managed to process while talking. He was still lost in thought when Wonwoo’s voice caught him off guard.

“Hum… is all this related to your break-up?” He asked in a careful voice.

“Oh!” _This_ , this he did _not_ want to talk about. “Yes. A bit. You really can’t forget about it, right?” He tried to avoid the subject with a joke.

“You know I can’t, Jun.” After some seconds in which Jun remained silent, he got the hint. “You still don’t want to talk about this, right?”

“I’m sorry…”

“No need,” Wonwoo reassured him, taking Jun’s hands within his. “You told me plenty tonight. I appreciate your trust.”

Jun blushed, eyes huge. He had really trusted Wonwoo, opened up in a way even Minghao hadn’t succeeded to make him. What sort of power Wonwoo exerted on him? He still knew so little about him…

“What about you? What life choices do you doubt daily?” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m ok,” Wonwoo recoiled a bit, averting his eyes.

“Oh, come on,” Jun punched him in the arm. “I’ve just cried over my biggest struggle in front of you!”

“You didn’t tell me _everything_.”

“I told you a lot!”

“Still, I’m fine.” Wonwoo smirked at him and continued, “My biggest struggle is to wait for a certain someone to call.”

Wow, flirting to change the subject. They were getting good at it. Jun wasn’t buying it, this time.

“I heard Mingyu saying you’re lonely.”

Wonwoo’s smirk fell.

“Mingyu is fucking nosy.” Wonwoo tried to push his hands away, but Jun held them firmly.

“Is that why you think you are into me?” It was another thought worsened by the late hours of the night that had prevented him from sleeping, but he had to ask it anyway.

“What?” Wonwoo was genuinely perplexed. “How can you say this?”

“We barely know each other, and—”

“And yet, every time we are around each other—Don’t say you don’t feel it as well. Don’t say you don’t know what this is.”

Jun bit his lip.

“It could be loneliness…”

“I can be lonely, I _am_ lonely, and I think so are _you_. But we both know that this is not what _it_ is called.”

Jun knew he was right. And just like when he overheard Mingyu telling Minghao how Wonwoo seemed to have no friends, how he had dragged him to go have drinks after work during the time Minghao needed some time, Jun felt his heart contract. Wonwoo could fill his ears with sweet words, make Jun’s whole body trembled with contained desire, but _this,_ this Jun couldn’t allow.

He touched Wonwoo’s chin, guiding it towards his own.

“I don’t want you to feel lonely.”

It was one of those moments they talk so much in love stories. When the words leave your lips and you finally understand them, even if it’s only the beginning of the journey. And when the words left Jun’s lips, they were calling something more towards them. He could feel his breath faltering, his eyes watering from late comprehension, and his body moving forward. His lips met Wonwoo’s and he felt stupid, stupid in the best way possible. Maybe he thought Wonwoo’s kiss would _burn_ him, but it was _sliding_ instead. Sliding onto his mouth, sliding through his cheeks, his neck, his chest, spreading everywhere, awakening every cell of his body. He felt stupid, and he felt awake, and he was lost in Wonwoo’s lips, Wonwoo’s hands, so lost he had no idea the extension of his awakening.

Wonwoo was leaning on him, and he wasn’t sure they were wrapped in separate blankets anymore. He was almost laying on the floor when Wonwoo whispered, “Let’s go to my bed.”

And that was enough to make Jun jump.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s only that… it’s kinda fast.”

Wonwoo stared at him for some seconds, arms still supporting Jun’s waist.

“Oh!” He popped his eyes. “Oh, no! I mean, not that I would say no for that, is just that…” He glanced at his two-seats couch. “I don’t have a spare mattress or anything.”

“Oh.” He was wondering whether that meant Wonwoo had no sleepovers, to comprehend the length of Wonwoo’s loneliness, when his brain caught on the implications of his words. “ _Oh_!”

“I have a queen-size bed, I promise we won’t even touch during the night—if you don’t want to.”

 _God_. There were certain things Wonwoo should not be allowed to say with that fucking deep voice of his. Jun could feel goosebumps through _all_ his body.

“At this point, honestly, do you really think this is possible?” He captured Wonwoo’s lips once more, feeling a smile matching his.

They stumbled through the hall, darkness and thunders completely forgotten. Jun had a vague idea Wonwoo was guiding him backwards, he knew his own apartment after all, but when the back of his knees found the soft surface of Wonwoo’s bed, he whimpered in surprise, just a bit, and they both chuckled, lips brushing in another smile. Wonwoo separated from him only for a second to lift the duvet for them.

Laying down, Jun could feel Wonwoo’s hands gently exploring his sides, their lips never parting. He noticed his own fingers were entangled in Wonwoo’s soft hair, and god, was it soft. He never wanted to stop caressing Wonwoo’s hair, it had to be his new favorite place. Jun was wondering if someone’s hair could be a place when Wonwoo’s left hand got lower on his butt, and he heard his own moan in response. It was kind of ridiculous how Wonwoo’s touch was affecting him.

He couldn’t contemplate what he felt any longer. Soon, after Wonwoo comment, _“You’re wearing no shirt under the hoodie?,”_ his mind was lost in the feeling of the tip of Wonwoo’s fingers, his lips, his tongue on Jun’s skin, and only when was about to get to teeth—Wonwoo nibbling his collarbone—his mind resumed _The Act of Overthinking_ , and despair caught in his way.

“Maybe just… Maybe we just…” He barely could gather his breathing back, imagine forming coherent sentences, but Jun managed to move a bit away from Wonwoo.

Wonwoo understood—nodding with tender eyes, enveloping Jun within his arms and cuddling his head on his chest, waiting for them to catch their breaths again. Jun felt he was embracing all of him.

Even when they could breathe again, Wonwoo didn’t let him go, and Jun didn’t move. With a gentle drizzle tapping the window, they fell asleep peacefully.

In the morning, Jun opened his eyes to find a beautiful asleep Wonwoo, hair disheveled and face peaceful. He smiled, the certainty of not wanting to be anywhere else in the world taking over his chest.

And that was his turning point. When he acknowledged this feeling, felt this was where he wanted to be, where he was supposed to be, panic overcame all Jun's senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Minor spoiler: there is Wonhui in next chapter :) But I'm no fool and won't be making any updating promises this time.
> 
> It'd make very happy to hear what you guys think of this one :D  
> Kudos, comments, yelling at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/keepcaratin) or just a shy [CC](https://curiouscat.me/keepcaratin) warm my heart <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wonwoo understands what he should do and Jun is very focused on feed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who has reached out on Twitter, CC, gave kudos, commented, or bookmarked this story, thank you so much for your support!

Wonwoo could feel rather than hear the rain was over. He definitely could feel the coldness beside him, now intensified since he knew how warmth felt like.

He hated the disappointment rising on his chest. He should have known better by now. He should be acquainted with Jun’s silences or his absence. Well, that was certainly an improvement. Was it better to know how it was, to feel his skin so warm, soft against his? Was it worth the pain?

 _Hell, yes,_ Wonwoo decided, recalling Jun’s responsive moans to his slight touch. That was surely something he was glad to have witnessed. He then rolled to where Jun had slept on the mattress trying to scent anything _Jun_ beyond Wonwoo’s own shampoo and soap. He was focusing on the memory of Jun on his arms, considering spending some alone fun time before getting up, when the smell of melting butter mingled with Jun’s. Hope was incinerated into his heart.

Wonwoo jumped off the bed, running towards the kitchen, the fact he was quite sure he didn’t even own any butter a mere detail left behind, especially when he found a tall and slender Jun, brownish hair fairly messy, cooking in his kitchen, still wearing Wonwoo’s kitten pajamas.

He stood there staring for seconds that felt like hours, just trying to absorb all Jun’s movements, everything they meant. It surely meant something, right? He realized he was gaping, closed his mouth and managed to finally say something.

“Morning.”

“Hey! You are awake!” Jun turned to greet him. His smile was dazzling as usual, but the flour in his—Wonwoo’s—hoodie made it shine brighter, somehow. “I was craving some pancakes, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Wonwoo could see now the pilling pancakes on a plate by the counter. “I didn’t even know I had flour and… stuff.”

Jun chuckled. “Good, because you didn’t. There was literally nothing that can actually be considered food in your house. But I went to the market around the corner. I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed your jacket and found your keys by the door.”

“Thank you, you didn’t have to trouble yourself.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Jun said turning around and offering him a smile, spatula in hand. “So, I assume you have work today?”

“Shit!” Work. Wonwoo was absolutely adulting wrong. He spun twice looking for a clock. “Shit, shit!”

“Hey! Calm down! It’s only seven. We, hum, slept early yesterday.”

“Oh!” He sighed, relieved. “Thank god.” He sat on the stool by the counter, looking at Jun’s back. “Today is your day off, right?”

“You were paying attention, like usual,” maybe he was wrong, but he could sense a little embarrassment in Jun’s voice.

“Of course,” he took a deep breath and decided to challenge his luck. “Hum… Would you like to have dinner with me today?” Wonwoo ventured, casually.

The spatula flew from Jun’s fingers towards the floor. “Shit!”

Wonwoo suppressed a pleased smirk, watching him retrieve and wash it. He loved the reactions he could get from Jun—it made him feel alive, somehow.

“We just had dinner last night!” Jun argued, back to flipping the pancakes.

Wonwoo frowned. “I’m sure you’re aware, giving your occupation and all, but people actually do have dinner every night, you know. Usually. Otherwise, you’d be jobless.”

“Ha-ha, very funny.”

Wonwoo waited some seconds, wondering if he was pushing it too hard. “I wanted to take you on a proper date.”

He watched Jun spread batter on the hot frying pan, delicately control its cooking on the edges with the spatula and then skillfully flip the pancake using only the frying pan movement. Then Jun used the spatula to press the pancake in the middle a little and waited for it to be fully cooked. Only after laying it on the top of the pill he turned to give Wonwoo an answer.

“I thought you were waiting for my call,” he was serious, but at the same time, Wonwoo could see hesitation behind his eyes.

Cold disappointment washed over Wonwoo. _We’re back to that, I see._

But then he remembered all they had shared the night before, that just some hours ago, Jun was in his arms, Jun _wanted_ to be in his arms, and OK, maybe he was not going to feel all that in the next minutes, but the knowledge of what he would get if he just _waited_ a little longer was enough for him to face Jun and give him the most determined look he managed to express, saying “I’ll be waiting.”

Jun swallowed hard and turned back to the stove.

“I-hum, this one is the last one.”

Wonwoo smiled, a bit more pleased. “I’ll check your clothes.”

He sighed when discovered the dryer had not resumed its cycle after the power outage was restored. Jun’s pants and socks were not only wet but smelly. His coat was still a bit damp. He went to his bedroom to sort some clothes to lend to Jun, trying very hard not to think how satisfied he already was on seeing the other wearing his pajamas.

When he was back, Wonwoo found two plates stocked with pancakes on the counter. Jun’s head was ducked down on his plate, already devouring his breakfast, some flustered vibe emanating from him—Wonwoo could see he was blushing. Still intrigued, he seated opposite to him in the counter, and only when he was about to pour maple syrup on his pile, he noticed the top one was in the shape of a heart.

“No one has ever made me heart-pancakes before,” Wonwoo said, an impossible grin taking over his face—he was sure he was blushing, but his heart—his actually, not-batter heart—was about to explode, mining any control skills he could possibly have.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jun mumbled to his pancakes. Wonwoo kicked his ankle under the table, making him jump, lift his head and face Wonwoo.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

 _I must look like a fool_ , Wonwoo was certain, because Jun kept staring at him for several seconds, his eyes huge and mouth open. It was so damn cute Wonwoo was sure he’d die, somehow, and the grin on his face broadened in a way he didn’t think was possible.

Instantly, Jun stood up declaring he had to go. Now.

“But you haven’t even finished half your pancakes,” Wonwoo reasoned.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just really need to go.” Jun’s words weren’t a declaration or such—they were a pleading, and sort of a desperate one.

Wonwoo nodded. He was finally understanding Jun.

“Ok, no problem. I left some clothes for you over my bed. Yours are not dry yet, but you don’t have to worry about them. I will send them dry to Mingyu. You can do the same with mine,” he bit his lower lip, adding it anyway, “or you can bring it back to me. You know where I live, after all.”

Jun held his breath but nodded.

“Thank you.”

When Jun left the room to get changed, Wonwoo finally dug into his pancakes. They were delicious, of course. Everything Jun cooked was amazing. It was unfortunate that, for some reason, every time they got closer, and Jun realized it, he ran away. Wonwoo had a feeling that, somehow, the heart-shaped pancake was for Jun at the same level as their making out on the night before, and he couldn’t avoid another smile at the thought. He was such a fool, he admitted in content, mouth full of pancakes.

“I’ll get going, then,” Jun announced nervously, back to the living room.

Wonwoo stood and accompanied him to the door.

Before leaving, Jun stopped and turned to face him.

“I’m really glad I stayed here during the storm. Thank you.” He couldn’t look at Wonwoo’s eyes and was fidgeting with the hem of his still a bit damp red coat.

“Me too. Thank you for feeding me.” Wonwoo smiled sincerely.

Jun giggled.

“It’s a pleasure to see you eating. I mean—” He was obviously embarrassed in admitting it, and Wonwoo silent smirk was enough for him to give up on trying to explain himself.

“Enjoy your day off.”

“Have a good day at work,” Jun replied, returning his soft smile.

Neither moved, so Wonwoo, feeling bold again, took a leap of faith, leaning towards Jun to hug him. With all his tenderness, he embraced Jun on his arms and closed his eyes. He felt Jun’s hands finding his back, his forehead resting on Wonwoo’s shoulder. He felt through his shirt Jun taking a deep breath. Wonwoo smiled, pressed his lips lightly on Jun’s nape, and let him go.

With one last soft smile, Jun was gone.

As Wonwoo closed the door and resumed eating his pancakes, he considered the previous night. It had started as a movie, with his crush suddenly appearing at his doorstep, completely drenched and scared. Wonwoo had finally opened the red coat, he realized in surprise, enacting his most recurrent dream, but the expected sassiness had been replaced by care and concern. And then discovering he had been eating Jun’s food for months now without knowing… He smiled at his pancakes, still in awe with the coincidence. But getting to know a bit more of Wen Junhui had been even better than that. Maybe he was a bit frustrated about still having to wait longer, but knowing a little more about Jun made it easier, somehow. He wanted to get to know him more, and considering how amazing every second by Jun’s side had been until now, it was worth it. He’d have to rely on his memories of the touch of Jun’s skin, how he sounded under Wonwoo’s fingers, how he tasted…

Wonwoo sighed. He had to go to work soon, and this line of thinking demanded… _time_. Finishing his pancakes, he occupied himself putting Jun’s leftovers in a container and quickly doing the dishes.

He was about to contemplate that his fridge seemed rather _lively_ now its insides guarded more than three items when a foreigner piece of paper caught his attention—held by his obsolete Szechuan Spice magnet, there was a paper with a lovely cat draw and… something crossed out below it. Wonwoo grabbed the paper, first intending to see the cat closer, but then noticed that underneath the scratches were… _numbers_.

His eyes popped. His heartbeat raced. There were definitely two numbers covered by the scratches, numbers that most likely were the beginning of a cell phone number.

Jun had considered giving him his number.

And then he decided against it.

Wonwoo laughed out loud. _I didn’t expect anything different from him_ , he thought, folding the paper and heading to his bedroom to get ready. Of course, there he found the pajamas Jun had used neatly folded on his now made bed. Grin even broader, he took it on his hands, then closer to his face and inhaled deeply, discovering a hint of Jun was still there.

This kind of thing, especially the note, was exactly what Jun had been doing since they met, giving Wonwoo all his charms just to retreat it all in the next second. Maybe he should feel frustrated like before, but now he felt even more enchanted.

Because Jun made him feel like never before. It wasn’t just that he _wanted_ to be with Jun, but also he did not want to go back to how his life was before, to feeling adrift in an unsteady sea in the middle of the night, going wherever the stream would take him. He had the feeling Jun was a source of light guiding him, although not always present, but just enough for him to know what he craved.

Jun was taking him out of his ocean maze—if he was a ship in the middle of a storm, Jun would be his lighthouse.

Wonwoo froze, hands unmoving over his shirt buttons, staring at his own reflection on the mirror.

Oh, he had so much to talk to Mingyu.

Spearing a last smile to the pajamas on his bed, he pocketed the note and headed to work.

***

On that day, Wonwoo learned that Kim Mingyu was a fucking bastard.

As soon as his colleague opened their office door, Wonwoo had excitedly announced, _“I got what the client is saying about the lighthouse, and I need Jun’s number.”_ Since Mingyu was trying to shove him the damn number for weeks now only to be refused and mocked every time by Wonwoo, he decided to give it only after Wonwoo had explained, in excruciating detail, his insight on the client’s request. When Mingyu finally conceded and Wonwoo had the number saved in his contacts (he took a picture of Jun’s drawing and set as Jun’s picture), he realized he didn’t know exactly how he should deal with his personal lighthouse.

What he should say to not spook Jun?

Fortunately, the answer presented itself when he was coming back from lunch, in the shape of a red version of the kitten pajamas he and Jun owned, showcased in a store window. He took a picture and send it to Jun’s number, saying nothing else. He wasn’t sure whether Jun had even saved his number, but Wonwoo believed the picture was self-explanatory. (He also optimistically bought two pairs, and was certain he shouldn’t say it to Jun just yet.)

By 2 PM, there had been no reply, but a really cute video of a kitten sniffing a pancake popped up during Wonwoo procrastination time, and there was no way he could not send it to Jun. He did it again by 3:30 PM, with a cat and a turtle picture, and at 4:45 PM, with an amazing edit of a cat cooking noodles.

At five he got a reply. He felt his hands sweating and shaking, his phone biometrics couldn’t recognize his fingerprint, he got his password wrong two times until finally get access to his own phone, only to discover Jun had replied with a cat meme with heart-eyes.

He was still paralyzed staring at the reply when several new messages arrived, all of them cute animals pictures, videos, or GIFs, most of them cats.

Work completely forgotten, he proceeded to send all the cute ammunition he had saved in his gallery. After some minutes, his head was hit with a pen, and he finally lifted his eyes from his phone.

“We need to finish this _today_ ,” Mingyu reminded him.

Regretful, Wonwoo put the phone aside and got back to his boring numbers. His heart was a bit warmer, though. He only had the chance to resume his “talking” to Jun in the subway on the way home, but he didn’t get any reply anymore.

Wonwoo’s routine followed as usual, but he felt lighter. He got home, went to the gym, got back, took a shower, and was now contemplating what to order for dinner. Usually, he would order anything from Szechuan Spice, but it was a Thursday, and Thursdays were for the “other restaurants.”

He was still undecided when his phone rang, the food ordering app being replaced by the caller’s number—and a picture of a cat drawing.

It was Jun.

Jun was calling him.

Remembering the unlocking fiasco from earlier, he approached the button to accept the call very slowly.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

It was Jun’s number, and Jun’s voice, and Jun calling him.

“You’re really calling me,” Wonwoo checked, his voice full of unbelievable surprise.

“Yeah… Listen,” Jun’s voice was uncertain on the other side. “I was wondering what you eat on Thursdays.”

Wonwoo was silenced with surprise. It couldn’t be that Jun was about to ask him out _tonight_ , right?

“Are you asking me out?”

“No,” Jun replied carefully, prolonging his vowel. “I’m asking what you are eating tonight.”

Wonwoo frowned, suspicious.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Excellent!” And the line went dead.

Wonwoo had a second to be confused before a ringing called his attention. First, he looked at his phone, but the screen was off. Then he realized it was his intercom.

His intercom was buzzing.

He ran to it, almost tripping on the rug.

“It’s me. Can I come in?”

Wonwoo just pressed the button not even replying, amazed.

While he waited for hearing his door ring as well, he felt grateful for the epiphany he had had that morning, the certainty that the ship needs to row towards it, otherwise the lighthouse will not come closer.

Seconds later, Wonwoo opened the door to find a blushing Jun holding several grocery bags. A huge smile reaching his eyes, he stepped aside to let him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I described their chat. I feel so old, but it also seemed to fit well in the narrative *hides*
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Next chapter is the last one!  
> Comments and kudos are highly encouraged!  
> As usual, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/keepcaratin) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/keepcaratin) :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jun cooks so he can open his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to the end!  
> I had to change rating, so please be aware of the new tags.  
> Best Unnie, once again, I wouldn’t have made it without you. Thank you <3

Jun allowed himself a second to absorb his own reaction to Wonwoo’s incredible smile. His heartbeat was fast, his palms were tingling, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. But the overwhelming need to immediately leave, unavoidable just hours ago, wasn’t there. He swallowed and entered Wonwoo’s apartment.

When passing Wonwoo, he stopped, turned, and faced him. Considering what had driven him to see Wonwoo that night, his instinct was to make his intentions clear from the very start. For this reason, he leaned towards Wonwoo and quickly pecked his lips. Doing his best to pretend it was not a big deal, he went to the kitchen and rested his several grocery bags on the counter.

“Do you like hot pot?” Jun tried to sound casual.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo closed the door and joined him on placing the goods in the bags out of the paper bags. Jun felt their arms brushing—Wonwoo was actually way closer than necessary—but the proximity brought him a good feeling, and he, in fact, tried to contain a smile.

“I bought new brand seasonings for you to keep since you don’t have any,” he explained, lining a great number of little bags of different colors on the counter, still avoiding Wonwoo’s eyes. “Oh, I really like my food really spicy, like really really spicy, so we’ll have to adjust it to your level,” to be honest he was reconsidering the amount of chilies he had bought.

“I like spicy. That’s why I like the spicy noodles you make,” he heard Wonwoo’s careful voice coming from his left, then a light pull on his sleeve. “Jun.”

Jun bit his lower lip and looked at him. Wonwoo’s eyes were bright, his expression earnest, like he didn’t believe yet Jun was right in from of him.

“I’m glad you called… and came here again,” Wonwoo’s tone was still cautious, and his hand hasn’t left Jun’s arm.

Jun had deflected Wonwoo so many times he couldn’t really blame the guy for not actually trusting him now.

“I’m not running away anymore,” Jun reassured him. Wonwoo tensed in response. “I don’t want to run away from you anymore, so I came to explain why… why I was running.”

For some seconds, Wonwoo only stared at him.

“Jun, if you need more time—”

“No,” Jun interrupted him. “Today I… It has been a long time already.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I know it’s pathetic, but that’s why I’m cooking for you today, because I need to tell you, I want you to know, but I think I’ll get really nervous, and cooking really calms me down, so… can I tell you while I prepare our food?”

“Of course, yeah, no problem,” Wonwoo replied promptly, his hand caressing Jun’s arm.

And that was how some minutes later, all ingredients spread on the kitchen counter, Jun was at the sink rinsing vegetables to make his broth. He tried to concentrate on the task at hand, and could only marginally feel Wonwoo leaning on the counter by his right. Even though he was still very certain of what he had to say, his hands were slightly shaking.

“Do you remember what I told you last night about China?” he managed to ask, trying to begin his story in a way Wonwoo would understand.

“Of course,” Wonwoo replied. “About how things seem worse at night, how there you can feel the streets like your veins.”

Jun smiled, pleased. For some reason, he was always surprised about the details Wonwoo recalled. It was such a small gesture, but so thoughtful it warmed Jun’s insides.

“So,” he exhaled, pouring water into the pot. “During most of my college time, my goal was to go back after graduation,” he sensed Wonwoo twitch slightly. God, this will be terrible. “And I was lucky enough to find someone who shared this goal.” He waited for a second to sense any reaction from Wonwoo, but he didn’t move. Jun added all the broth ingredients and seasonings and closed the lid. “We dated for almost two years.” Still no reaction. Jun turned to grab the vegetables to be rinsed. “It was really great. He understood the strangeness of being away from what you are familiar with, and we could pass through it together. We made plans. Lots of plans,” Jun chuckled. “Now I wonder how we could be so bad at making plans…”

He paused, focusing on the vegetables. He wanted to tell Wonwoo about his break up, but there were some details that still felt raw, still made him feel stupid. Like how they had endlessly imagined going back _home_ , without realizing home meant two entirely different parts of a huge country… Jun had been so clouded with Yanan’s comfort the thought didn’t even cross his mind. Or it did, maybe, and he chose to ignore it. One way or another, Yanan’s support was fundamental for him to suppress his fear and recurrent urge to just give up and leave.

Funny, he didn’t want to leave anymore, and he could see the feeling, crystal clear for the first time. He stole a glance at Wonwoo, patient and silent, still leaned on the counter.

“I didn’t realize how misaligned our intentions were until the end of our last semester.” He started to prepare the vegetables, separating and chopping accordingly. “One day he told me—he was so, so happy—that he had got a job back in Shanghai.” Jun snorted. “I was so confused. I could see he grinning at me, but my brain couldn’t understand why. I think until that moment I wasn’t really taking anything seriously. He certainly was. Unfortunately,” Jun sighed. “I didn’t see it on time. Do you know what I did? I laughed. I laughed, Wonwoo. And you know what is worse than laughing, when someone, someone you care deeply, tells you they have managed to accomplish their biggest plans? It’s asking something like _‘You aren’t serious, are you?’,_ ” he feigned in a mocking voice, remorse heavy on his words. “The look at his face, he was so hurt. That was when I realized he actually meant it, the moment I understood all we had been planning wasn’t serious for me. I never meant it. But the idea of it, of having someone who made me feel so at home in the place I most missed was so comforting that imagining it was too powerful to ignore.” He looked deeply at Wonwoo’s eyes. “I tricked myself into believing that was what I wanted. I only realized it when he told me he was actually going. That was never my true intention. It was really hard to understand it. I didn’t get it at that moment, and he certainly didn’t either,” Jun snorted sadly. He paused, surprised at finding all vegetables ready on the counter; he was so engrossed on finally pouring out his memories he hadn’t realized he was done with them. Jun grabbed the piece of meat and proceeded to prepare it cutting thin slices. “It wasn’t pretty. He got really mad when I eventually managed to explain I wasn’t going back with him.” Jun turned to Wonwoo again. “It had been my first week at Szechuan Spice, I was really excited to work cooking Chinese food. _‘What do you think you will cook in_ China _?’_ , he said. That was a frustrating one. I still can’t explain the difference myself. It probably wasn’t just about the food.” He rested his knife on the cutting board, looking up at nowhere, lost in thoughts. “It… definitely wasn’t about the food… Anyway,” he sighed, “when I made it clear I wasn’t leaving with him, he kinda lost it… I don’t blame him, he was certainly right to yell at me about _expectations_. It got so bad I sort of, you know—to make him understand—I sort of had to break up with him.”

“You what?” Wonwoo interrupted Jun for the first time, voice a bit rough. “Sorry, it’s just that… I always thought _he_ had broken up with you, that your heart was broken.”

Jun smiled sadly.

“Oh, Wonwoo, I’m sorry to break it to you, but I’m a terrible person,” he said, voice shuddering. “My heart was broken… but I think it was more about myself. I made _myself_ heartbroken. Like, how could I treat someone I truly cared like that? How could I treat _myself_ that way? I didn’t only deceive him unwillingly, I deceived myself. And that’s why,” he placed the knife down, meat completely sliced, and turned to face Wonwoo. “That’s why I was so scared to be with you. You made me feel good from the beginning, and it was _different_ , it wasn’t just to get laid. It wasn’t just good, it made sense, somehow. And it would be so easy too just let it go, be close to you, be with you… But there was a part of me pulling me back. I couldn’t trust myself to not hurt you, to not understand something fundamental that would extinguish everything I feel when I’m with you. It felt different enough for me not to risk it.”

Jun watched Wonwoo step forward until he was right in front of him. Like in slow motion, Wonwoo’s arm approached his right cheek, and Jun felt his fingers softly taking his tears. He leaned towards the touch, closing his eyes.

“Of course I didn’t get any of this until this morning,” he continued, voice small. Tilting his head slightly, he opened his eyes. “But you’re oddly inevitable, Jeon Wonwoo. Inevitable. And that’s it, really. When I woke up this morning by your side, I didn’t want to leave—” he snorted. “Let me try again. I didn’t want to leave _your side_. I still don’t want to. I can’t even imagine myself wanting it. And I have absolutely no doubt on myself about it. Which makes all the difference.”

He could clearly see Wonwoo’s eyes sparkling, only inches away from his, feeling their emotions were reflecting on each other. With a soft smile, Wonwoo asked, “Can I kiss you now?”

Jun returned his smile.

“Only if you understand that you don’t need to ever ask me this again.”

He felt the press against his lips sealing much more than all that _existed_ connecting them—it sealed the agony, the uncertainty, the guilty, the distrust Jun had held against himself for so long. Now, he could trust himself to love; he could allow Wonwoo to love him. He had never felt so great a relief.

***

Eventually, they managed to let go of each other and enjoy their hot pot (at the table this time since the rug wasn’t feasible). At first, Wonwoo seemed torn over splitting his attention between Jun and his food. Jun noticed it, pleased, and even though he reassured Wonwoo the hot pot was supposed to receive his attention now, he felt Wonwoo’s shin nestling against his under the table.

Soon Wonwoo was intently lost on his food once more. It was one of the best hot pot’s Jun had ever prepared—food quality not being the main responsible for it. They finished eating and cleaning everything, and when Jun put down the dishcloth, Wonwoo smiled at him, offering his hand to Jun, who took it. Wonwoo guided him towards the couch, where they sat side by side, Wonwoo’s legs comfortably arranged under himself.

“It was really delicious. I thought I was prepared for everything you cook to be heavenly, but you keep surprising me,” Wonwoo confessed, caressing Jun’s hands within his. “Thank you. And thank you for trusting me.”

Jun blushed, avoiding his eyes. He didn’t have cooking to hide behind anymore.

“There is only one thing.” Wonwoo continued. Jun quickly looked up at him. “I need you to know you’re not a terrible person. Quite the opposite. You’re so hard on yourself you don’t notice you were hurting precisely because you’re kind and care about others.”

“Well, it doesn’t change the fact I kinda used him and was selfish, and I totally understand if you don’t want to go out with me any—”

“Junnie,” Wonwoo interrupted him softly. “You only gave me more reasons to want to stay with you,” he frowned. “Hell, I need to stay with you to prevent you from being this hard on yourself again. I don’t want you feeling this miserable over anyone, anything, again. You’re so kind, and generous, you don’t deserve any of this. And looking at you is like seeing this light, and all I want is—”

Jun couldn’t take it anymore. Maybe he didn’t know how to receive this kind of compliment, maybe he liked receiving it _too much_ , but watching the words leaving Wonwoo’s lips suddenly became too much at some point. His hands cupped Wonwoo’s face and kissed him hard. Wonwoo responded in seconds, hands also on Jun’s cheeks. Jun’s hands slipped down Wonwoo’s shoulders, and soon the kiss was too intense—his legs moved beyond his own accord, straddling Wonwoo’s lap.

“I like this,” Wonwoo said between kisses, nipping Jun’s lower lip teasingly.

“I wanna make you feel good,” Jun whispered, leaning over Wonwoo’s neck and directing his nipping there. Wonwoo moaned. “It all started because I needed to get laid, right? It has been weeks, and—Ahh!” Wonwoo lifted him, carrying Jun towards the bedroom.

They didn’t stop kissing, and soon Jun felt Wonwoo carefully landing him on the bed. When Wonwoo was about to straddle him, he turned them and regained his upper position.

“I told you I wanna make you feel good,” he whispered, his lips caressing Wonwoo’s cheeks until finding his lips again. “You’ve been so patient to me, so good to me, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo’s answer was to grab Jun’s ass and press it down, connecting their groins. The friction made Jun moan, dizziness reaching his head and clouding his senses for a second, until he felt Wonwoo’s fingers touching his back, under his shirt, pulling the fabric up.

“Too many clothes… I wanna feel you.”

Jun complied, taking off his shirt. Wonwoo made a move to touch him, but Jun slapped his hand away.

“You too. It’s only fair,” he smirked, reaching down to the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt, his knuckles rubbing slightly against Wonwoo’s hard-on, making the other close his eyes to suppress another moan.

Jun took off his shirt and traced Wonwoo’s muscles with his hands, then he leaned down to kiss Wonwoo again, and then his kisses followed the path his hands had just traced, feeling Wonwoo’s hands caressing his sides.

“We should—argh!” Wonwoo tried to say, until Jun bite his nipple slightly, looking at him with a smirk. “We should take off everything, I’m not that patient.”

Jun chuckled but again complied. Honestly, he would give Wonwoo whatever he asked tonight. He left Wonwoo’s lap and proceeded to pull down Wonwoo’s pajamas. Red with kittens, he noticed, probably the one he sent Jun a picture earlier. He was just thinking that maybe he should buy one for himself, when the elastic was passing right below Wonwoo’s groin, revealing the silhouette of his hard cock under his black pants. Jun lost his breath—the same way his brain reacted to a well-stocked fridge right before dinner, now several ideas on _what to do with it_ crossing his mind. He didn’t have time to decide before feeling Wonwoo’s fingers unfasten his jeans.

Wonwoo stood up on his knees on the bed, leveling himself with Jun. He kissed him again, trying at the same time kick his own pants and take Jun’s off. He almost fell on the attempt, making Jun laugh.

“Yeah, not so patient after all,” Jun teased, taking Wonwoo’s hands within his. He guided Wonwoo to sit resting his back on the headboard, pulling his pajama pants off. He got rid of his own jeans and straddled Wonwoo once more. On his knees, before sitting on his lap, he rested his forehead on Wonwoo’s, his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders.

“You feel so good already,” he whispered.

“You’re killing me,” Wonwoo complained smiling, reaching out to kiss Jun again.

Jun felt Wonwoo’s hands embracing him, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss among smiles. He sat down and shivered, feeling his hard cock aligning with Wonwoo’s. Shortly everything was too much—Wonwoo’s lips and fingers touching him, all he could feel of Wonwoo, including the mild scent of his hair, but especially the imminent urge both had of desperately grinding against each other until Jun finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Do you want to—Do you want to prep me?” he pleaded in a whisper.

Wonwoo kissed him slowly, the rhythm between their bodies never lessening, and after a last peck on Jun’s lips, he replied.

“I’ll make it good to you, I promise.” He reached out to the nightstand, fetching lube and condoms. “Let’s take it all off, ok?”

While they removed their last piece of clothes, Jun could take notice of all the care Wonwoo seemed to be dedicating towards him. He sat again on Wonwoo’s lap, and while careful fingers started to explore his rim, Wonwoo’s tongue lapping and biting his nipple, Jun remembered that until that moment no detail about him had gone unnoticed by Wonwoo, and even if Jun hadn’t told him it had been a long while since he had slept with someone, Wonwoo had figured it out. A sense of safety invaded his chest—he was certain Wonwoo would take care of him.

But first, he would take care of Wonwoo.

When he felt ready, or too far gone to be patient, he wasn’t sure, Jun moved away from Wonwoo just enough to look him in the eyes. Then, slowly, he positioned himself and began to sink down, inch by inch. He was breathing hard, mouth agape, and could feel his legs shaking, the sensation of Wonwoo’s stretching him almost overwhelming. He felt Wonwoo caressing his sides encouragingly, whispering how good he was doing. When he was completely seated, his thighs meeting Wonwoo’s, Jun exhaled and rested his forehead on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“You feel so good, Junnie,” he said, fingers threading on Jun’s hair. “So, so good to me.”

Jun could feel Wonwoo was trembling, refraining himself from moving before Jun was ready. He lifted his head and offered Wonwoo a smile, before giving him his most passionate kiss. In no time, he started moving, first gently, but gradually speeding up, soon being forced to abandon Wonwoo’s lips to balance himself.

Wonwoo, the bastard, held Jun’s hip with one hand, the other finding Jun’s cock and gently fondling it, eyes never leaving Jun’s. Jun couldn’t hold back his moans anymore, and at every light, intimate touch of Wonwoo in contrast with his desperate riding he got closer and closer to coming.

“Wonwoo… I—I need it harder.”

He wasn’t sure whether he meant Wonwoo’s cock or his fingers, but Wonwoo decided for him, arm firmly around his back in support, and leaned him on the mattress, his cock inside Jun the whole time.

“You were doing it so good, your tights are amazing,” he whispered by Jun’s ear around kisses.

“I’m sorry—I wanted to—I wanted to—”

“Shhh,” Wonwoo kissed him. “You’re amazing. I’ve got you now.” He caught one of Jun’s hands on his, enlacing their fingers, and kissed Jun’s lips tenderly. “You’re so beautiful, Junnie, so beautiful. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Wonwoo… _Please_ ,” Jun begged, eyes closed, incapable of handling yet another sense—Wonwoo sparkling his eyes towards him.

“Do you know I’ve learned to use a tie in several ways just for you?” he teased in a low voice. “There are some of them,” he rocked his hips slightly, “I’ve been wondering how you would react to.”

Jun groaned impatiently, the mere thought of the images Wonwoo was painting in his head driving him to the edge. Sensing it, Wonwoo gave him one last peck and pressed Jun’s hand. He let his hand go and moved away a bit, lifting one of Jun’s legs behind his knee to get even deeper inside him. With the change in angle, Wonwoo’s cock rubbed against his prostate—Jun arched his spine, no sound leaving his open lips, his fingers clutching the sheets and legs enclosing Wonwoo’s waist. Still, Wonwoo’s rhythm was still deliberate until Jun got used to the new feeling.

“I asked you harder, you know,” he soon complained between moans, out of breath.

“If you insist,” Wonwoo smiled, challengingly.

He leaned over Jun again, one hand supporting him on the mattress, other finding Jun’s again—and then proceed to pound into him in that new angle, pace harder than anything Jun had felt that night.

“I don’t think I’ll need to touch you,” Wonwoo whispered on Jun’s nape, his deep voice making Jun’s body even more aware.

“Oh, God!”

He had no idea whether Wonwoo was right, too many feelings clouding his senses, the in and out of Wonwoo’s hard cock nudging his prostate and spreading pleasure throughout his body. But it was the combination of this to Wonwoo’s skin on his, his scent so close, his sweat mingling with Jun’s, and his hand firmly enlaced with his that made Jun reach his orgasm—untouched, as predicted.

Among his spasms around Wonwoo, the other nuzzled Jun’s neck out of breath, Jun’s hand firmly threaded on his hair. Before he had stopped coming, Wonwoo was pulsing inside him, only little noises leaving his lips.

“Not fair, I wanted to hear you, you know,” Jun complained several minutes later when they had regained their breaths. Wonwoo had slipped out of him but hadn’t moved much more than that, head resting on Jun’s shoulder and letting the other cuddle him.

“Maybe next time,” he heard Wonwoo’s smile. “It was… too much this time, I couldn’t…”

“I was supposed to have taken care of you,” Jun pouted.

“You did, Junnie,” he lifted his head to look at Jun. “You have no idea how much you do for me, all the time. What you do to me.”

“And what do I do to you?” Jun smirked.

“You make me want,” Wonwoo rearranged himself to completely face him now. “You make me want like I never wanted anything before, anything. Do you understand that?” He put away Jun’s fringe, kindly. “Before meeting you, it was like everything was under shadows until you came and spread your light over it. You make me breathe,” he punctuated it with a kiss on Jun’s forehead, “you make me see,” another kiss on the tip of his nose, “you make me want,” he slightly touched Jun’s lips. “All that with just existing. You have no idea how much you take care of me,” Wonwoo nuzzled his blushing cheeks. “But if you meant the riding me part, I can guarantee to you that you were _killing_ me, and I really wanna do that again.”

Jun giggled, embarrassed, trying in vain to hide his face since he was too close to Wonwoo. The other teased him, trying to bite his cheeks to make Jun look at him again. The silliness made them laugh together, enough for Jun to manage to face Wonwoo again.

“You made me want, too,” he confessed, fingers caressing Wonwoo’s fringe. “You make me want to stay with you.”

Smiling, their lips met again, softer now their arousal was contained. With a last peck on Jun’s nose, Wonwoo stopped them.

“I’ll get us clean so we can sleep, ok? You’re staying tonight, right?” he added, in a surge of uncertainty.

“Oh, yes,” Jun replied sleepily. With a naughty smile, he added, “It was never my intention to sleep in my bed tonight.”

Wonwoo slapped him lightly on the tight and stood up from the bed. Jun closed his eyes, absorbing the last moments and getting comfortable among Wonwoo’s sheets. He felt so content, more than in a long time, and the emotion spread relaxation throughout his body. Jun felt relieved.

He was almost asleep when Wonwoo got back. He didn’t open his eyes or move, letting Wonwoo clean the mess on his stomach by himself. Then he felt Wonwoo’s arms hooking his torso up—he clung to him until Wonwoo turned him in the right direction, placing his head on the pillow. Jun sighed happily when the duvet covered his naked body.

“Junnie,” Wonwoo poked his cheek lightly.

“Hmmm?”

“Wake me up before you get up tomorrow, ok?” Wonwoo asked.

“You wanna learn to make breakfast?” Jun smiled, sleep almost conquering him.

“I want to see you in the morning.”

Jun’s lazy smile broadened, sleep finally getting to him.

“I want to see you every morning, Wonwoo.”

***

Jun woke up feeling uncharacteristically relaxed, a sense of happiness reigning his subconscious. He moved his body a bit under the duvet and found out he was naked. A second of panic later, the events of the previous night were alight in his memory.

Wonwoo’s fingers. Wonwoo’s tongue. Wonwoo’s cock. Wonwoo’s request.

He quickly opened his eyes and was relieved to find Wonwoo by his side, still asleep. He spared a moment to study his features.

Wonwoo’s round glasses were absent, his face almost innocently relaxed. His hair was fluffily disheveled and his mouth just slightly opened. One of his hands was clinging on the tip of his pillow, and Jun could see his body was all recoiled in a fetal position. It was ridiculously cute, saved for his jawline, which Jun still wanted to bite. He had settled to only caress it to wake Wonwoo up.

“Good morning,” Jun said when he noticed Wonwoo was reacting to his touch.

Wonwoo opened his eyes slowly. “You are still here,” he said, surprised.

“Of course I’m,” Jun smiled, his fingers now tracing Wonwoo’s lower lip. He got closer and gave them a peck. “What do you want for breakfast?”

Wonwoo’s reply was to smirk teasingly, involving Jun on a hug and pulling him on top of his own body. Then he proceeded to bite whatever part of Jun’s body he could reach. Jun laughed in delight—he mapped Wonwoo’s most tickle body parts as retaliation.

Eventually, they managed to get dress (Wonwoo had a second pair of red kitten pajamas bottoms. Jun was delighted) and go to the kitchen, where Jun tried to teach Wonwoo how to make the perfect omelet. Since Wonwoo was quietly hugging him from behind, arms around his waist and chin resting on Jun’s shoulder, he wasn’t really sure if the other was listening or sleeping a bit more. He could feel Wonwoo was getting harder, but he did nothing to disturb Jun’s cooking.

He was about to serve the last dish when Wonwoo spoke.

“I wanna give you my kitchen.”

Jun placed the fryer safely on the counter before turning in his arms, puzzled.

“Are you inviting me to come live with you? Don’t you think you’re going too fast?” Jun didn’t even manage to hide his teasing smile on saying the words.

“No, silly, I’m just giving you my kitchen. It’s yours now.”

He was serious, Jun assessed. Wonwoo was really giving him part of his home.

“Is this a thing? People do that? How is that supposed to work?”

Wonwoo smiled and kissed his lips. “You can do whatever you want here, buy whatever you want to keep here, cook whatever you want, whenever you want.”

“You just want me to be your personal cook,” Jun pouted.

“No! It’s not that!” Wonwoo laughed, trying to defend himself. “Is just that you seem so comfortable in here, you know where everything is more than I do. And the kitchen in your place is small, right? Here you can have more space.”

Jun eyed him suspiciously.

“I still think you want me to cook for you, but your kitchen is really amazing, I’m taking her.”

“Her?”

“Yes, get used to it,” Jun smirked, handing Wonwoo his omelet.

They ate too close to each other on the rug. Jun couldn’t believe they were mirroring their dinner from just two days before. Being by Wonwoo’s side felt so right to him it seemed like a lifetime had passed. But it wasn’t possible—there were certain things about Wonwoo he was eager to find out, and in no lifetime he would deprive himself of them.

“I’m still hungry, you know,” Jun said, taking both their plates and placing them on the coffee table behind him.

“I think there are still some pancakes from yesterday,” Wonwoo offered.

“No, that’s not what I want,” Jun explained, turning to Wonwoo. He put his hand on Wonwoo’s chest and pulled him to lay on the rug. “I want to taste you.”

“Oh, god,” Wonwoo gasped without a chance to move before Jun was pulling down his pajama pants and nuzzling his crotch. “We’re gonna be late for work, aren’t we?”

Jun’s reply was to swallow Wonwoo’s cock in one take.

They got late for work. Jun hoped it was the first time of many.

***

“They’re disgusting, look!” Jun heard from the kitchen Jihoon complaining in the living room.

It had been a week since he and Wonwoo were together, and he had managed to find a colleague to cover his Friday night shift so they could all gather in Wonwoo’s place. Jun was making spicy rice noodles, three different levels of spicy to please all invited.

“You have no right to complain. Yours and Soonyoung’s bet was the cause of this,” Minghao recalled Jihoon.

“I think they’re talking about us,” Jun whispered to Wonwoo.

“I don’t really care,” Wonwoo replied by his ear, strengthening his grip around Jun’s torso.

It had become a habit, and neither had realized it before their friends had come over. Jun would get into position to cook and Wonwoo would nest himself behind him, holding lose enough so Jun could move when needed. It was only now, hearing Jihoon’s remarks on _how they were way worse than gyuhao_ , Jun noticed he had learned how to cook with Wonwoo hugging him.

“Maybe we should keep it for ourselves,” Jun tried to reason.

“Hum… I don’t want to.”

“You can still watch me cooking, just stay by my side. I know you can do it.”

Pouting, Wonwoo complied.

“Finally!” Jihoon cheered.

“I can’t believe we actually thought Wonwoo would refuse going out with Jun after provoking his second sexual awakening,” Soonyoung added.

“You what?!” Jun turned his head towards the living room, highly offended.

Jihoon, Soonyoung, Mingyu, and Minghao were all seated on the stools by the kitchen counter, watching Jun and Wonwoo. Jihoon had a disgusted expression on his face.

“In our defense, who would think they wouldn’t be able to not be touching each other for even a second after dancing around each other for weeks,” Jihoon ignored him.

“Wonwoo is a Cancer,” Mingyu explained.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu only gestured towards him and Jun, as if it was enough explanation.

“I haven’t seen Jun at home the whole week,” said Minghao.

“Oh, Hao, I knew you missed me!” Jun winked. “And it’s not true. I was there on Wednesday to grab some clothes.”

He turned back to keep cooking, certain his explanation would make them drop the topic, but an explosion of remarks erupted instantly.

“Pardon me, you were at the house, then. For five minutes!”

“He really believes he is making things better, doesn’t he?”

“You only went to grab clothes after _five_ days here?”

Jun really didn’t want to answer any of these questions, but fortunately, Wonwoo intervened.

“We don’t actually need many clothes, most of the time.”

Jun blushed profusely, and dropped the sharp knife he was holding for his on safety.

“Because we’re the same size and I can borrow clothes from him!” He tried to explain, but everyone was too loud screaming “ _Too much information!”,_ _“No one asked you that!”, “See, Jihoon, it could be so much worse.”, “Please tell me you don’t cook naked!”_ , he just gave up and got back to his noodles. He noticed Wonwoo was mischievously grinning, pleased.

All teasing considered, he couldn’t be happier, really. He knew deep down it should feel he and Wonwoo were taking things too fast, but, until now, it hadn’t been a problem. If it ever became one, he got the feeling they would know how to deal with it.

Cooking buffering the noise behind him, Jun shortly was lost in thought, mind heading to some days earlier, precisely Wednesday, when he had gone home. It was true he needed his own clothes, and that was the main reason why he had gone there, but there was something else he needed to catch. It was funny, he thought, how he had gone to wake up every morning looking at a Snoopy tie to look at its owner—and still always recall said tie when Wonwoo’s eyes meet his, first thing in the morning.

He would have to return the tie, one day or another.

Jun did it on Wednesday. He got to Wonwoo’s as usual, hands full of bags of ingredients for their dinner, but instead of marching to the kitchen, he fetched the tie from his pocket and placed it on Wonwoo’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo was puzzled.

“I’m giving it back to you.”

“But I gave it to you. I told you, I like that you have it.”

“I know, but it belongs with you. I’m with you too now, you don’t have to be apart from it.”

Wonwoo still hadn’t get it.

“Are you trying to say you want to try sex with the tie thing?” he offered smirking.

“I never said no to that,” Jun blushed. “But that’s not why I’m giving it back to you.” He rested his hand on Wonwoo’s left shoulder. “I’ve called you back. I’m with you now. The tie was to remember me of all I could have with you, and it has fulfilled its purpose. You’ve got me now. Its circle will be over when I return it to you.”

Wonwoo had accepted the tie, after that. Jun had seen it among the others in the closet, but he doubted Wonwoo would use it again, his own phone number featuring on the front.

Maybe on their wedding day, because he was such an insufferable romantic.

Jun stopped, knife in midair, paralyzed by his own thoughts. 

_Thank god Jihoon can’t read my mind,_ Jun thought, _otherwise he would jump through the window or something._

As if summoned from Jun’s mind, Jihoon’s voice reached the kitchen once more.

“How much longer, Chef Wen?”

“Not much, and I’m not actually a chef yet,” he replied.

“I bet it’s faster if Wonwoo stops eating you with his eyes the entire time!”

Jun looked at Wonwoo, surprised. Indeed the other was watching him, and one look at him and Jun was certain—Jihoon certainly didn’t read minds, but Wonwoo… Wonwoo was a whole other story.

“I fully support all your bets, Jihoon! Just go for it!” he shot back.

Jun gave Wonwoo a fond smile then returned to his boiling pots. If he just kept cooking, he considered, everything would happen at its time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining me on this ride that was my first time posting an ongoing fic! I hope I’ve not disappointed you 😊 Let me know if you liked it!!
> 
> It was also my first time writing that much smut…. Let me tell you, writing with your eyes closed doesn’t make the embarrassment go away any faster…. 
> 
> You can find fic updates on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/keepcaratin) as well as a ridiculous amount of wonhui.
> 
> If you’re shy but want to tell me your thoughts on this fic, please send me a [CC](https://curiouscat.me/keepcaratin).
> 
> Kudos and comments only make me write more and faster =D
> 
> If you liked this story, you may also like [You're My Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784378)


End file.
